


路遥知马力

by Oracle (JoJo_Append)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo_Append/pseuds/Oracle
Summary: 今年会是他们十三个人最后一次一起参加夏季少年赛。这不代表他会失去一切，但也许这是知勋最后一次待在权顺荣身边了。





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [over a long road you learn the strength of your horse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137075) by [nisakomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisakomi/pseuds/nisakomi). 



> 翻译&校对：Oracle
> 
> 修改&润色：鱼干
> 
> 试阅&定稿：风
> 
> 含轻微暴力描写（跌打损伤）没死人

Day 1 剩余玩家52人

 

透过车窗，知勋看见钢筋水泥取代碧绿田地，摩天高楼挡住了牧场树林。还是个孩子时，他很少踏足家乡的这些区域，不过当许多个夏天都搭乘同一班巴士从首尔到釜山港之后，他对这条路线已经很熟悉了，熟悉到他不需要借助地图就能说出足够的地标地名来独立进行导航。

 

任何条件下知勋都能引导出一条前进的路，不过仅限地理条件。至于他的母亲禁止他参与以后的夏季少年赛这件事，就很难通过他擅长的方式（比如研读地图、判断方向）来协调解决了。

 

“你不觉得你的年纪对于那个虚红的游戏来说已经太大了吗？”她问，口气中毫无怜悯。

 

知勋没打算纠正，因为即使他花了五年向他母亲解释这比赛更像是狩猎标记和搜寻箭支这样的策略游戏，她也没有理解。

 

“你爸希望你明年夏天在他的公司里申请到实习岗位，今年你想玩就玩玩吧。” 母亲甩了甩手漫不经心地说，“不过这次结束之后就得参加工作。你已经长大了，在这个胡来的游戏上浪费的时间已经够多了，就把这次当作最后的狂欢吧。”

 

母亲的话没有回旋的余地，而知勋发现唯一值得他欣慰的是，他那个将一切都牢牢掌控在手心的父亲至少没有为自己开后门行方便的意思。当然，他也不会因此对那个专横的家伙心存感激。

 

来自身旁的一声叹息把知勋从沉思中拽了出来。即使没有回头，他也可以看见顺荣的一部分倒影在玻璃上晃动，与外面的城市街景重叠。他注视着那张在光影中明明灭灭的脸，无法移开视线。因为没有顺荣在他耳边喋喋不休，这趟旅程要比往常安静一些，但绝对算不上太平。知勋其实有点意外顺荣能在几排之后硕珉、胜宽开着迷你演唱会的情况下睡着，更别提左边还不时传来韩率充满活力的笑声。虽然意外，但知勋并不讨厌这样。顺荣靠在他肩上的重量带给他安心感，让知勋沉浸在自己的世界里深思一些他现在其实不愿去想的事情。

 

“这是我们最后一次机会了，是吧？”顺荣喃喃道，由于刚从小憩中醒来，声音显得比平时更低更哑。

 

顺荣沙哑的嗓音像把梳子滑过他的头发，一丝颤动从他的头皮直达脊柱，令知勋瞬间回过神来。他怀疑顺荣可能会读心，或在自己只字未提的情况下得知了自己与父母的对话。

 

“年级最大的三个人马上就要超出年龄限制了，往后我们的高中梦之队也会不复存在。如果最后我们还是没有打进全国赛，那将是所有人的遗憾。”

 

笼罩在知勋身上的不自在稍微减轻了一点，他往椅子里陷了几分。

 

是的，一直都是年龄最大的三个队员出生年份的问题，与他今年之后就要退出比赛无关。

 

“为什么说得好像我们不会赢下全国赛一样？”知勋抱怨道。

 

“你说得对，”顺荣点头同意，“今年的机会是属于我们的。”

 

这个说法听起来要比“我们最后的比赛”更柔和一些，知勋这样想道，视线追随着窗玻璃上顺荣的侧脸。

 

或许这并不只是他们最后一次赢得比赛的机会，也是他最后一次见到顺荣的机会。

 

 

 

高中一年级时期，知勋会加入这支队伍纯属偶然。当时队伍正在挖掘优秀的新人，他是因为被人看到在体育课足球组的表现而被招募的。在被三年级前辈搭讪之前，知勋对夏季赛的所有了解仅来自于电视新闻对胜者的简短报道。他原本没有更深入了解这个比赛的兴趣，不过是被同期招募的其他同级生们拖带着罢了，准确来说，是被那些同级生的其中一人拖拽着。而那之后的故事，就像人们所说的那样，是个传奇。

 

这个比赛的本质其实很普通，四支队伍，每队13人，在比赛专用的八座岛的其中之一竞争。每个队会都拿到一定量的供给，包括一个简陋的基地、三张弓和基本的急救用品。每个玩家身上都配有一套腕铐、脚铐和颈环，一旦颈环被破坏，相应玩家立刻出局。每个队伍都有一位被选为“标记”的人，一旦这个人的颈环失效，则整个队伍出局。为了让战况更复杂，比赛提供与手铐、脚铐和颈环存在电磁感应的软头箭，这箭能够使被击中的玩家“丧失行动能力”，即，使其被困在固定的网格区域无法离开，除非得到队内选出的“队医”的救助。而除了规则设置的障碍外，还有一些环境障碍。岛上虽没有具有攻击性的动物，但一般都会有茂密而多刺的灌木丛、可阻可挡的岩地，或是植被荒凉不宜生存的区域。食物会在比赛开始前被随机藏在岛上，玩家必须自行寻找。水可以从井中取得，但无法保证井的位置会离基地远或是近。

 

这个比赛最初起源于一种军事训练，意在让年轻人们在服役中掌握必要的生存技能。随时间的流逝，这个比赛本身变得声名远扬，高中时期若能在市级大赛中获得胜利，申请大学时投出的简历上无疑会多出光辉一笔。但胜利总是苦乐参半。上次比赛时胜澈的手臂在最后一场对决中骨折，由于失去队长，尽管队伍被认为拥有挺进全国的实力，他们最终抱憾止步地区赛。

 

将所有队员再次聚集到同一个队伍花了整整三年。最年长的三名队员还能被当作“少年”的今年，确实是他们最后的机会。在这支曾被人们称为“梦之队”的队伍永久解散之前，这也是三年后首个再次为荣耀而战的机会。所有人都清楚地记得，当他们在无人出局的情况下，赢下全部三轮比赛夺得城市冠军时，那种所向披靡的、令人兴奋到晕眩的感觉。虽然这段记忆曾一度随着时间流逝而淡化，但现在它又完完整整地回来了，并且在他们的皮肤下叫嚣，在他们每次对视时带起共识的电流，让他们为共同的认知而战栗不止。

 

他们都知道，他们会赢。

 

 

 

他们曾在这座岛上比赛过。

 

由于上一次比赛时他们主要在岛上的其他区域活动，所以在西南岸下船时知勋没有马上认出这里，但当他看到了岩石表面蔓延的绿色植被时，他很快记起了这座岛。简单地说，知勋认路和导航的能力在这个比赛的任何情况下都是通用的，只是当岛屿的地形并不是一个整圆时，他很难精确地描述方位。

 

这里有着声音因为被森林吸收而减弱的独特感觉，不是知勋最喜欢的地形，当然也不是最讨厌的。虽然每次比赛主办方都会对岛上的绿化或景观做些调整，但大面积的地貌无法轻易被改变，所以知勋很快开始在脑内描绘记忆中的地形图——从东部边界通向岛屿中心有一个斜坡，而下坡路上有个隐秘的地沟。上回他们利用这个地沟作为陷阱抵消了下坡地形带来的劣势。知勋将他所能看到的和所记得的区分记存，就像胜澈曾经教导他的那样，与往常别无二致。

 

下船后队员两两随机结伴前往基地。知勋与韩率紧挨着向前走，两人都保持高度警觉紧盯着周围的一切事物，时刻寻找任何可能派上用场的东西，或警惕着任何可能造成危险的东西。有时一些队伍也会尝试比赛一开始就进行突袭，比如在安营扎寨、集齐物资之前，这样的方法有时会成功奏效，取决于所处的地形是否适合这样的战略。但多数情况下，此类奇袭最多只能击落一个队伍，并留给另外两队可乘之机，从背后攻击发动突袭的队伍或洗劫无人保护的基地收获渔翁之利。虽然比赛的最初阶段是相对安全的，但多留一个心眼总是更好，特别是在这个声音被周围植物大幅度削弱的环境里，视觉所见就变得尤为重要。

 

“我们快到了吧？”韩率眯着眼睛斜睨后方，问道。

 

“差不多。”知勋回答。

 

临行前他只来得及匆匆扫了眼地图，但仍然记住了大致方位。之后有余裕时他会花点时间记住更多细节。知勋擦了一下脖子，颈环贴在那里的感觉让他不太舒服，却只能苦笑着接受。一天之后他就会完全忽视这东西的存在，不过刚带上这些设备的头几个小时，这些东西总显得又沉又粘。

 

韩率用手给他自己扇着风，“很好，希望我们的基地能有点阴凉处，今年夏天太热了。”

 

他是对的，但并不只是温度的问题。这个岛的潮湿气候让普通的高温也变得难以忍受，虽然这样的湿度可以让灌木丛长得很茂密，但并不能为这趟旅程增添多少乐趣。想到这里，知勋苦下了脸，“这个热度勉强可以接受，但希望不要下雨，这里感觉一旦下雨就会有一场恶战。”

 

“但愿吧，我可不想因为下雨在落叶堆中滑倒，或者从烂泥堆里刨箭。”

 

知勋又跟着说了两句，随后两人就看到了一片空地和他们的基地。两人赶到之后见到了先他们抵达的另外两个二人组，珉奎已经机智地开始清点厨房里的存货。比赛最开始的配给只有速食米饭，若想获得其他更好的食物就得外出搜寻。另一边，胜宽在帮胜澈检查房间和床位，而知勋则拿出地图开始研究他们针对各种战术所能选择的最佳路线。韩率已经在不知不觉中不见了踪影，大概是去找他们弓箭组的人分配弓具了。硕珉和知秀来得最晚，他们到达之后全员就集合在了一起。

 

“不好意思我们来晚了。” 硕珉笑着说，“不过我们找到了我们的井，想趁大家都在的时候先带点水过来。”

 

珉奎边把T恤的袖子一路卷到肩上，边问道，“远吗？”

 

“很近。”知秀回答道。

 

知勋和圆佑交换了一个眼神，圆佑对他点点头，会议结束之后他们可能要一起去那边进行储备。知勋还打算让灿在基地周围转转，看能不能找到什么能用的配给。毕竟比起跋涉着去打水，灿尼一直都更喜欢探索类的活儿。

 

“我们还需要食物。”珉奎对胜澈提议，同时眼睛看着知勋。

 

“我保证你有午饭吃。”知勋调侃道，脑海里调整了一下原来的计划。他们三个人出去找食物时可以带上珉奎这个壮丁让他扛水桶，这样知勋就不用忍受圆佑那意料之中的埋怨，也不用和那对看着就没多少力气的细胳膊合作抬水了。

 

接着净汉清了清嗓子打断了大家的讨论，“现在想这些是不是太早了？我们已经在这里耗了半个小时，必须在剩下的半个小时里选出我们的‘标记’。”

 

“嗯，” 胜澈同意道，“对。”

 

十三个人开始互相观望，等待胜澈从几个常见人选中说出一个名字，不过这个氛围很快就被净汉打破了。他摆出个灿烂的笑脸，提议道，“我认为灿尼可以胜任这个角色。”

 

所有人的目光从净汉身上齐刷刷地移向灿，而被瞩目的当事人张大嘴，夸张地在胸前摆了几个手势才惊讶道：“我？！”

 

“是的。”净汉干脆地说，“我认为你是最好的人选。”

 

胜宽挑了挑眉，看向灿的眼神里带了点审视，“你以前做过标记吗？”

 

“没有，不过…”惊讶过后灿坚定道，“我觉得我可以，我还是挺擅长躲避这一类任务的。”

 

“最重要的不是躲避攻击，因为队伍里的每一个人都会全力保护你，比起这个，你必须要做的是不引起任何人的怀疑。” 明浩用一种平和又慎重的口气说着，“你要跟上所有人的心理战，还要把自己的安危放在首位。”

 

“这样灿就两票了。”顺荣温和地说。

 

“你也赞成？”灿不可置信地看着顺荣，不敢相信的眼里满是幼兽般的单纯，几乎让知勋感到他们平时太欺负这个老幺了。不过想到灿每次被顺荣捉弄时都笑得挺开心，就又把那点反省收回了。

 

顺荣摇了摇头：“我还没决定，不过明浩明显是支持你的，不是么？”

 

“从战术上来说这样选是合理的。”明浩耸了耸肩，知勋没有从他的话里读出他的确切态度，不过听起来赞成的意思比反对多一些，顺荣的判断是正确的。

 

“灿并不是最容易猜到的人选。”知勋缓缓道，这一点上他比其他人反应得更快，“但同样也没有那么难猜到他做标记。这种模棱两可的感觉或许能混淆其他队伍的判断，选灿确实很理想。”

 

韩率这时插了一句，“我觉得给他这个机会的话，他应该能表现得很好。”

 

“同意。”作为离灿最近的人之一，知勋揽住灿捏了捏他的肩膀。

 

“我们快要达到多数了，大家还有什么意见吗？”

 

其他人讨论时明浩和珉奎小声交谈了两句，然后很快明浩就拉着他投了赞成票。圆佑什么也没说，胜澈好像受了什么难以恢复的打击似的还在一个劲儿看着净汉，硕珉对这个提议表示很满意。胜宽已经开始捏灿的脸颊玩儿，很快顺荣也加入了他的行列。俊辉嘀咕了一句服从集体安排，最后净汉让大家都闭嘴。

 

“那么大家都同意了？确定灿尼就是我们的标记？”

 

“等等等等，我还没同意呢！”

 

灿气乎乎地摸着自己的脸，话刚一出口就接收到了净汉锐利的视线。“所以呢？”净汉目光不善，语气也充满不耐烦，“你同意吗？”

 

“嗯…当、当然了，哥…” 

 

灿一句三顿地同意了。净汉适时地拍了拍手，笑容可掬地宣布：“很好，那就这么定了！现在你们可以回去折腾罐装牛肉或者随便什么别的事了，解散！”

 

 

 

最终珉奎和胜澈毫不意外地被当成了苦力，知勋让他们带上能找到的所有容器去打水，幸好明浩与他们同行，负责敲着珉奎的脑袋让他好好干活，不然这一路可能会变成秀肌肉之旅或是扳手腕大赛。灿结束与净汉组的谈话时，知勋和圆佑刚刚画完岛上已知地区的简图，彻底探索完毕的地方用交叉网格线标注，而已探索但并未探索完全的地区用单一方向的斜线标注。

 

“我们可以先把摸清的地方保留下来当撤退路线的备选。”知勋说着放下了铅笔，虽然他并不觉得真到了那个时候这些地方能有多安全，但这不是现在需要优先考虑的问题。比起这个，还是尽快复写地图更重要，这样每个人都能人手拿一份有标注的地图和原版对照着看，方便行动。不过想得再远，当务之急还是今晚的晚餐。

 

在已经有一整个组去取水之后，因为不想将太多的人力浪费在同一个任务里，知勋决定推翻原先那个去进行储备的计划，带他的小组向东探查。会议一结束，顺荣就带着俊辉和韩率排查基地外围了，不过这个任务并不安全，因为他们现在每人身上只有比赛最初配备的三支箭，若想更稳妥，明天就必须找到更多箭。知勋组以网格为单位一路排查，在分散开来搜寻完一个网格之后再聚拢在一起，集体向前推进一个网格之后，再分散开来排查，以此循环。幸运的是，他们没走出多远就找到了两箱即食口粮，大的那箱看着有25包左右，而小的那箱有10包，如果大家早饭吃得不多的话，足够他们撑过明天了。

 

“你说，我们是应该继续前进还是撤退？”圆佑问道，他正和知勋一起搬着大的那个口粮箱，事实上这箱子很轻，完全不会成为他们继续探索的负担。

 

“撤退。”在知勋做决定前灿先回答了，“净汉让我给你们带话说早点回去做晚饭，这样他们组就能在天色变暗之前出发去夜巡。”

 

“如果有人能来把这些东西运回去就好了，这样他们就能吃上饭，我们也能继续排查。”知勋不满地咕哝。在这个人人都通过网络相连的现代社会，没有长距离通讯工具实在是太落伍了。但因为这个比赛起源于多年前的军事训练，意在测试受训者在最基本条件下的生存能力，自然不会有手机或者其他高科技设备。知勋又设想了一下，如果这个比赛加入通讯手段，那么他们还得专门派一个队员负责通讯的加密技术——好吧，或许圆佑可以担当这个角色。不过在这时想这些毫无意义。

 

因为不需要将多余的注意力放在周围的环境上，相比来时，回程就快了许多。知勋本以为他们会被一群嗷嗷待哺的队员们热情迎接，不料基地里只有净汉那组，而硕珉已经在厨房那块区域张罗起他们的速食米饭了。

 

“还以为我们要饿着肚子出发了呢。”胜宽一看到他们回来就热烈地上去帮忙。

 

“速食米饭也是饭啊。”硕珉道，“那我不弄了？”

 

胜宽翻了个白眼，“反正所有东西全都是即食的，没你也能活下去。”

 

“是，是，我知道你很会用开罐器。”净汉一边毫不留情地讽刺着胜宽，一边也赶过去一起准备三人份的晚餐以便尽快启程。

 

灿毫不犹豫地加入了做饭的人群，问，“有什么新进展吗？”

 

“我们有水了。”硕珉自豪地说，但很快又补了一句，“这就是目前最大的进展。”

 

“胜澈那组人打水回来以后去哪儿了？”

 

“不清楚。”硕珉道。

 

净汉耸了耸肩，“他们应该没什么大事，我们为了今晚能熬夜在补觉所以没有看到，不过知秀看到他们回来后又走了。”

 

“知秀现在在哪儿？”

 

最终他们发现自家的队医在屋外厕所里，这就是他们收获的最后一点有用的信息。之后，净汉组狼吞虎咽完就出发了，而知勋也趁着日落前的最后一两个小时带着自己的组员向之前探索过的反方向去排查基地与海滩之间的区域了。

 

梦之队很幸运地早早取得突破，能顺利地找到水井让他们比预期中的进度快了一些，不过单单靠运气是无法存活太久的。真正的比赛才刚刚开始。

 

 

黄昏的天空从橙红逐渐变为绛紫色，长夜将至。等到夜幕完全降临后，基地热闹了起来。知勋、圆佑和灿带着适合当早餐的麦片回来时，弓箭组也已经巡逻完回来了。顺荣正欢乐地到处找人玩闹，到哪儿都像开派对一样。

 

“谢谢你们的晚饭！”顺荣一看到他们就朝他们喊，举着勺子向自己身后招呼道，“还没吃饭吧？快过来快过来！”

 

此前知勋的母亲发现她的儿子在比赛中一直吃即食餐时有点惊恐，他的父亲倒认为这能很好地锻炼意志。知勋其实不觉得这些食物与泡面有什么差别，总的来说口感并没有想象中的那么糟糕。

 

“你们到现在为止用了多少支箭？”知勋咽下一口食物，由着他的思绪飘远。

 

顺荣微微一笑，他现在的笑脸看起来要比知勋他们刚回来时真实许多，至少要更柔和一些。知勋一直都更喜欢这样的顺荣，不是因为顺荣平时表现出来的那个样子不够真诚，他对周围几乎所有事物都饱含热情的样子绝不是假的。只是现在这个顺荣更少见，也更温和。不是每个人都有机会看到他毫无保留的这一面的。

 

“一支也没用上。”顺荣欢快地说，“我们外出时俊辉还另外找到了十支，足够用到明天早上了。如果你们能找到更多当然更好，这样我们就能反守为攻。不过你都懂的，急不来，所以不用有什么压力。”

 

知勋点了点头，又咽下一大口，“现在谁在外围？”

 

“胜澈、珉奎和明浩。其中两个人应该很快就会回来吃饭，之后我们开始轮流值夜岗。”

 

“但人手有点不够，净汉组到外面做任务去了。”

 

顺荣歪了下头，“会有办法的。”

 

知勋被这句毫无根据的话安慰到了。

 

出其不意的夜袭看起来一直都是让一个队伍快速出局最简单的方法，不过这个岛上的地形并不适合这个策略。知勋一直认为“禁止使用明火”的规则比起保护人，更像是为了保护岛上的植被，而在没有辅助光源的情况下，即使是在星月明亮的晴朗夜晚，这里的能见度依旧近乎为零。配给包里当然有手电筒，但夜袭时使用手电筒会提前暴露行踪，只要对方阵营的守卫里有人醒着，偷袭的效果就会大打折扣。

 

“净汉哥今年真的很想赢。”

 

一段短暂的沉默过后，顺荣开口道。知勋嚼着口中的食物，看到顺荣的目光空洞，像是在盯着远方的什么东西。

 

“我们都想赢，傻瓜。”知勋被自己嗓音中的温柔吓了一跳，不过他相信以顺荣的智商听来，这更像是嘲弄。

 

“确实。”顺荣答道，显然无视了知勋话语中的那句调笑，“净汉本来就比任何人都讨厌输，不过这次情况不一样。通常情况下净汉只会拿自己的性命去冒险，这样说有点夸张但也没差，只不过这次他把所有人的性命都押上去了，搏命豪赌、排兵布略…”

 

讲到这里，顺荣笑了笑，只是这个本应轻快而温暖的笑声落在知勋的耳中却难言的刺耳，平日里顺荣的笑声总是悦耳而圆润的，无意间就一直在耳边萦绕，而这个笑声却又苦又涩，“大家有时候会开玩笑说我是影子队长，其实我看，净汉哥才是各种意义上的影子队长，只是大部分时候我们都没有注意到而已。”

 

知勋的心里有些乱，他的手违背他的意志地动了起来，而当知勋意识到自己正想做些傻事，比如拍拍顺荣的手当作安慰时，他迅速地改变了手臂移动的方向，生硬地将手放在了自己的膝盖上。知勋——他擅长的是记忆和制图，不是语言和感情。此时他有太多需要厘清的情绪，而面对着顺荣在他面前毫无保留的坦诚而脆弱的样子，像是在向他寻求什么帮助和答案，知勋只能更加不解，同时也更加不知所措。

 

“你没事吧？”像是察觉了什么，顺荣敏锐地改变了讲话的语气。

 

知勋恨死这样了，因为这正是他喜欢顺荣的理由。知勋总是装作被顺荣惹毛，不留余力地质疑顺荣的智商，但事实上，他清楚地知道顺荣敏锐又精明、聪明又温柔，只要不故意耍宝还是个很有趣的人。喜欢一个人真的糟透了，它会掩盖你的判断力，又会吃掉你的沉着冷静，还让你觉得自己无可救药。

 

“我…”知勋在“有事”或“没事”的回答里逡巡了一秒，最后应付道，“这是净汉哥最后一次参赛不是吗，如果我是他，我也会很想赢。”

 

“看起来好像今年什么事情都是最后一次了。”顺荣沉吟。

 

看着顺荣深沉的样子，知勋暗自想，他并不知道自己未说出的后半句话——

 

 

 

知勋并不是一直都喜欢顺荣的。

 

高中的时候，他只是被顺荣的各种古怪行为震住了。他无法摆脱顺荣的那种热情，或者说，那执着的性格。那时候他真的觉得这家伙是个傻子，明明知勋每天都在明显地表达自己的不耐烦，他还是坚持和知勋坐同一班巴士，一起吃午餐，在夏季赛中参加同一个队伍。拒绝他总是得花特别多的力气，因此顺着顺荣的想法要简单得多。

 

在知勋的记忆中，那三年里他对顺荣连朋友间的喜欢都没有。

 

他们之间的联系更多出于所处环境下的顺水推舟，而非知勋的个人喜好。但知勋接纳了他，顺从他的要求，支持他，为他辩护，帮他完成作业，还帮助他追求他喜欢的人。或许种种迹象都表明他们已经是很好的朋友，但知勋从未这样认为过。他尽了他最大的努力把顺荣推给圆佑或硕珉，但从相处的时间来看，依然是知勋和顺荣在一起的时间最久，而他们才是最好的朋友。

 

直到上了大学，知勋才开始思考也许他是喜欢顺荣这个人的。非常喜欢。

 

顺荣是知勋的例外，知勋可以轻易地为他打破任何原则。尽管最初知勋认为这是习惯使然，但他不能否认自己其实是心甘情愿地接受顺荣的奇思妙想的，也不能否认自己拒绝顺荣时的心口不一，和看到顺荣惹麻烦时产生的那种觉得他很可爱的想法。他们高中时期相处的点点滴滴在知勋的脑海里发生了变化，而在知勋意识到自己已经喜欢上顺荣的现在，他们却不再天天见面了。事实上，随着时间的推移和专业不同的影响，他们见面的时间间隔从每周延长到每月，又渐渐地，到现在的只限特定场合。

 

也许是距离产生美，抑或是其他原因，总之有一天知勋醒来后发现什么东西变了。他不会将之称为恋情，即使是他放任自己成天想着顺荣的时候也不想将它当作恋情。但或许，知勋看待顺荣的方式，将他当作可以让自己放下心防的人的态度，比起心动更接近令人恐惧的恋人之间的亲密。好在他们之间逐渐扩大的距离让知勋保持住了现状，尽管知勋已经发现他对顺荣的感情不一样了，他也不需要去做出什么改变。大多数情况下，只要他们不在一起，知勋就能刻意忽略心中对顺荣的那些感情和感觉。他需要做的只是去遗忘。

 

直到赛季。

 

每年夏天那些感情就会像这粘腻的湿气与灼热的夏日一样回到他身边。他可以在一片死寂的冬季，在大雪覆盖整个街道时忘记夏天的感觉，却无法在七月炽热的阳光下对空中的烈日熟视无睹。知勋无法在顺荣的身边而对自己的感情视若无睹。

 

他觉得把顺荣比喻成太阳还挺恰当，但如果之后注定面对没有阳光的夏天，他又能怎么办？母亲劝解的嗓音还在耳边回响，“你不觉得你的年纪对于那个游戏来说已经太大了吗？”或许吧，这个年纪同样足够让知勋成熟到认清这场射箭夺标的比赛是牵系在他与权顺荣之间的最后的纽带。他讨厌这种在顺荣身边时时刻刻担心着心事会被拆穿的痛苦，但他更痛恨的，是很快连忍耐这种痛苦的烦恼都不必再有的未来。


	2. Day 2

Day 2 剩余玩家50名

 

知勋因为感觉到身边的床上传来动静而从睡梦中惊醒。此时太阳已经高挂在空中，不过整个基地还是很安静。好在那不是什么危险人物，是顺荣。

 

回头看到知勋睁开了眼，顺荣有些不好意思，“我吵醒你了？”

 

“还以为你是来袭击我的人。”知勋轻声道，用手肘支撑自己坐起。

 

“我在外面看守就是为了防止这类事发生。”顺荣答着，口气中的得意洋洋让知勋有点想揍他一拳消消他的锐气，只是顺荣离得太远了，而知勋懒得挪过去。

 

顺荣又道：“你不用站夜岗真是太幸福了，我不喜欢逼自己在白天睡觉。”

 

“说得好像你平时下午不会打瞌睡似的。”

 

“那不一样！对了，你要出去探地图了吗？”

 

知勋用力地闭上眼睛，又睁开。既然已经醒了，也该去找圆佑和灿了。

 

“嗯。你知道圆佑在哪儿吗？我看他的东西好像都在这个房间里。”

 

“他拿了毯子在外面的吊床上睡，我走的时候还没醒。”顺荣打了个大大的哈欠，话落时上下眼皮已经眯成了一条线。

 

“睡吧，醒来时你就能看到一堆亮晶晶的箭头等着你。”

 

顺荣咂了咂嘴，呓语着，“嗯…箭…不错…”

 

看起来好蠢，但又好可爱，知勋想。

 

基地一片寂静，大家基本都还睡着，净汉组显然还没回来，知秀和胜澈不知所踪，大概去外围接替顺荣他们的位置做守备了。知勋先找到了老老实实地睡在他该睡的地方的灿，在将他叫起来吃早饭之后，知勋又去找圆佑。

 

他轻松地根据顺荣的情报找到了圆佑，但圆佑不是一个人。户外吊床对于知勋这个身材的人来说都不算多宽敞，但圆佑和俊辉竟然成功地挤进了同一张，而大概因为清晨就开始攀高的热度，他们的手脚都露在外头。

 

“喂，”知勋戳了戳圆佑的额头，“起床。”

 

圆佑发出几声意义不明的嘟哝，挣扎着挥开知勋的手，只是挥手的力道轻到让知勋无语。

 

“我醒着呢。”圆佑最终嘀咕着把头从知勋的手下挪开，又伸了个懒腰，动作时胳膊打到了俊辉的脸。就算这样没把俊辉弄醒，之后的一系列摇晃和起身的动作也该吵醒他了。

 

“多带点东西回来。”俊辉含糊地说，在圆佑成功从吊床爬出来后依旧合着眼。

 

“好的好的，反正你也只是想要好看的箭。”

 

“约好啦？”

 

“嗯。”圆佑本来像是想用手去触碰些什么，但当接触到知勋的视线之后，又在最后一秒放弃了。这一系列举动看起来挺奇怪，但知勋也没有多加在意，毕竟圆佑本来就是一个有点奇怪的人。

 

“灿已经起了，我们要在气温变高之前出发。”

 

圆佑没说什么，只是跟着知勋进了里屋，并用一个专业懒人的速度做着准备工作，跳过了许多其他人觉得必需的步骤，随心所欲地折腾着自己。结果就是，当知勋再见到他时，他的鼻子上是一团没涂匀的防晒霜，肩头胡乱搭着个包，还带了顶盖过眼睛的帽子。

 

但知勋毕竟不是会对这类事情多作评价的人，不过他还是在出发时确认了下他组员的干劲，“你还记得我们是出发去找任何我们用得到的东西的吧？”

 

“额…当然？”

 

他们开始穿越一个已经检查过的方格区域，而这条路通往他们前一天收工折返的一个分岔口。

 

“你答应俊辉给他带‘好看’的箭，但无论我们找到什么，他都得照单全收。”知勋面无表情地说。

 

圆佑不满地哼了一声，“我也不是要去找什么特定的箭，他就是喜欢彩色的箭羽而已，还喜欢玩羽毛。你知道俊尼的呀。”

 

“…也是。”

 

之后知勋就让圆佑单独行动，还给了圆佑一份标明探索路线的复制地图。他自己带着灿一起行动。一来是为了就近保护标记，二来也可以让灿沿途寻找有用的东西，这样他就可以专心留意每个网格区域内的地形以便在笔记上记下地形细节。回去之后他会向净汉询问情报，虽然情报的有用程度取决于他们组夜巡的结果，但利用这些与自己这组这两天探得的地形信息，他就能为顺荣的弓箭组绘制更加详细的岛面地形图，到那时，早期的安顿阶段就告一段落，弓箭组也能准备发动进攻了。这么算来，为了弓箭组的三人能够人手一份复制地图，这个下午他还需要画更多的图，不过这都是在他完成这边的探索工作之后才需要考虑的事情。

 

“哥。”灿捡了罐饼干站起来，朝知勋喊道。

 

“嗯？”

 

“我…虽然我也不想在这个赛季刚开始就想得那么远…不过，你们四个组长有商量过明年由谁来当总队长吗？”

 

“这要看明年的队伍整体的人员构成吧？”知勋给了个比较笼统的回答。

 

这个话题不是第一次被提及，明年的队长人选这个事情早在他们还在商量着战术战略、如何分组以有效发挥每个人的长处的春季训练时就有被大致提起过。毫无疑问他们正在努力向他们高中时期的打法靠近，与没有净汉或者知勋那些人作为组长的去年相比，他们的战略肯定需要做出改变。本届比赛将会测评个人数据，以决定他们下一年担任的角色，不过知勋对此无动于衷，毕竟，明年的比赛已经与他无关了。

 

灿轻哼了一声，“拜托，大家都知道基本就是在你们几个之中选了，他们也有尝试过提名净汉哥当总队长，但他发了超大的脾气。”

 

“那就是顺荣来当了，不是吗？”知勋握着背包带子的手紧了紧。

 

“你确定？”

 

知勋掰着手指一个一个筛选名字，“圆佑不想当，俊辉肯定也不想当…”

 

“但是你可以当啊。你和顺荣今年都是组长，都有机会冲队长的位置，不是吗？”

 

“我？”知勋正不知该如何反应，正好见附近的一棵树上挂着一只箭筒，便暂时将这段对话放在了脑后，小心地穿过一片还未探索过的区域去取。到手后一看，里面有16支漂亮的箭，红色箭羽，完全合俊辉的心意。

 

灿对这个收获使劲点头，显然十分满意，但也没忘记要把知勋拉回他有意避开的话题，

 

“所以，你当队长，怎么样？”

 

“顺荣更适合。”知勋这样答道，不是自谦，他认为这是事实。顺荣对所有人的观察与了解让他与每个队员都协调得很好，他知道每个人的长处与短处，知道怎样激发别人的能力，知道怎样将人拉出低谷。知勋只会做他份内的事，对组外的事情一无所知，而对组内的事其实也并没有多了解。他擅长获得细节、制图、防御和战斗策略，而顺荣擅长统揽全局、牵点成线和随机应变。想到这里，知勋又深吸了口气，“另外，我明年不参赛了。”

 

“什么？”灿着实吃了一惊，连提高嗓门都忘了。

 

知勋无奈地耸了耸肩。

 

“什么？”灿又重复了一遍，“为什么？我怎么不知道？”

 

“父母原因。”知勋尽量含糊其辞，“因为我没跟任何人讲过。”

 

“你还没跟任何人说过？！”

 

知勋不懂为什么灿会对这一点这么惊讶，这根本毫无意义。如果他在这个赛季结束前就告诉大家这个消息，只会让大家无谓地分心。他们的教练、他们的队伍都会劝他留下，他们会惦记这件事，做无用的讨论，知勋不想这样，这根本不是什么人做些什么就能改变的事情，根本没必要为此浪费精力。

 

“我总会说的，但不是现在，现在每个人需要做的只有集中精力赢得比赛而已。”

 

说着，知勋抬眼看向了灿，正好看到灿做了个给嘴巴上拉链的动作。

 

“我什么都不会说的，但我觉得其他人会想知道。我是说，他们会希望尽早从你嘴里听到这个消息，而不是一直到明年训练开始才发现你不在了。”

 

知勋扯起一边嘴角，“听着真伤感。”

 

“哎，我只能这么想…”灿斟酌了一下措辞，“你总是得离开的，就算不是现在，到年龄了还是得走，想想我们到组成现在这个队伍之前失去了多少队友就知道。”

 

 

 

“啊！知勋，过来过来。”净汉一看到他们三人回到基地就招呼道。

 

知勋饥渴地望着存放速食米饭的地方，眼神灼热。在打道回府前，他们尽可能多地拿了能搬的东西，又用最快的速度赶回了基地，现在已经快累死了。但叫他的毕竟是净汉，知勋摇摇晃晃地走到净汉身边的椅子上坐下，看到面前的简易桌上摊了一堆纸张，上面是净汉为知勋制图而整理的一些图表和笔记。

 

“这是我能给你的岛上中心地区的信息，晚上等所有人回来以后我还有别的要说，但如果你能现在开始画这些区域的地图的话，我回来以后就能节省不少时间。”

 

“回来？”

 

净汉的笑意减了几分，“我们组是在上午回到基地的，那之后我们都补了一觉。我醒的时候，胜澈正准备带着组员去外围接替弓箭组，但那已经是两个小时前的事情了，而弓箭组到现在都没有回来。我觉得我们之中至少得有一个人去确认一下其他人的行踪。我把胜宽和硕珉留给你，还有我带给你的礼物，已经放在你的房间了。”

 

如果这话是其他人说的，知勋一定会追问他是不是确定，但这个人是净汉。根据这些年来对净汉的了解，知勋完全相信他的直觉，所以即使连净汉自己都不确定自己的判断，知勋也无所谓。于是嘱咐道，“注意安全。”

 

一定是有什么突发情况发生了，才使他们的计划被打乱。他努力不让自己去想迟到了一个小时的弓箭组，一定不会有事的，如果那三人都出局了，他们是会知道的，所以，顺荣一定没事的。

 

“我会带来好消息的。”净汉露出了一个浅浅的笑容，拍了拍知勋的脑袋之后就出发了。

 

知勋努力压制住内心的恐惧，不让自己在净汉出发之后胡思乱想太多，他就站在那里目送着净汉离开，小腿紧贴着刚刚坐过的那把便宜塑料椅。

 

“去给我做点吃的。”知勋经过厨房时说道。

 

“好的，哥。”硕珉随意地应了一声，就准备从公共区域的一把椅子上站起来。

 

“不是让你去。”知勋立刻阻止道，望向吃着东西表情空洞的圆佑，“让圆佑做，你或者胜宽去找一个有利于观察的位置放哨，另一个人留下来陪老幺。”

 

圆佑茫然地张着眼，疑惑地指指自己。

 

“是的，就是你，懒虫。” 知勋抛下这句话后就走向了休息区，走进房间时他还有些忐忑，净汉所说的礼物并不总是好东西，好在，这回是大奖，是他们的战利品。综合知勋组与净汉组的成果就是，9包即食口粮、两大箱能量棒和157支箭。

 

非常有用，如果顺荣能来把它们领走的话。

 

这个想法把知勋拉进了一种怪异的情绪里，好在午餐之后下午的剩余时间里，知勋能一直一个人对着地图，这让他不安的心绪放松了许多，放松到即使圆佑磨蹭着吃了一个小时的饭才跟着知秀、硕珉和灿一起往海的方向做侦察和去井里打水也没有多在意。

 

尽管胜宽一直都是个闹腾的人，但只有他和知勋的基地还是十分安静的。胜宽坐在外面留意周围，而知勋一直在房间里工作。虽说这房间是庇荫处，但即便开着窗户也没有多少空气流通。知勋还是喜欢他的东西随风摆动，可惜这儿实现不了。他很快就沉浸在工作中，飞快地动着手指，希望趁着还有光照时画出更多的图。

 

净汉交给他的笔记非常详细且内容丰富，看着他们夜巡探得的成果，也难怪他们在白天补了那么久的觉。即使在黑暗中，他们也探索完了岛上的大片区域，并有效利用了夜晚的长度取得了大量收获。这也印证了顺荣昨晚的观点，净汉这次是真的很想赢。

 

现在，岛的西侧、中心区域和南海岸已经勘察完毕，剩余的都已经在岛另一侧了。

 

看着绘成的地图，知勋突然想到，同样身背探索地图的任务，他为了避免和岛上其他队伍做不必要的接触，总是带着圆佑和灿中途折返。倒不是他们害怕战斗，而是知勋认为那是不必要的精力浪费，但净汉组走得相当远，以他们探索的范围来看，即使是夜间上路，也一定已经碰上过其他队伍的人了。

 

这个可以等他们回来了再细问，知勋这么想着，放下了手上已经完成的复制地图伸了个懒腰，放松了下因长坐而有些僵硬的肩膀和背部。

 

厨房不出他所料地空无一人。知勋喝了一杯水，就给胜宽带去了一壶水和一些点心，他相信胜宽这会儿应该已经在外头放哨放得大脑一片空白又热得快死了。

 

“谢谢哥。”胜宽松了口气，放下他充作风扇的一片大叶子擦了把额头，喝了一大口水。过了会儿，胜宽又趁着知勋还没离开，说道，“太安静了。”

 

“嗯。”

 

“净汉哥是个谨慎的人，我知道，如果他发现有什么事不太对劲，一定会巧妙处理，不会把自己送进陷阱里。但是，还是太安静了，这不在我们的计划之中。”

 

“如果一切都能按计划来，那就没有比赛的必要了。”

 

胜宽哼了一声，又抬眼望着知勋，“你真的跟顺荣哥说得一样一针见血。”

 

知勋耸了耸肩。

 

胜宽又说了些别的，但很快他俩的注意力都转移到了背后传来的动静上，是他们出去搜索的队员带着东西回来了。

 

“弓箭组回来了吗？”圆佑边问边把东西交给灿，让他拿进去，毫不意外的懒人作风。

 

“还没。”胜宽简短地答道。

 

很反常的，圆佑这次没有急赶着回去睡觉，而是爬上来坐在了他们身边。虽然他的活力展示到躺倒在胜宽腿上为止就结束了，但对圆佑来说，这已经是活跃得不正常了。

 

“如果没有弓箭手，我们这场比赛就完了。”胜宽嘀咕道。

 

胜宽这话很难不让知勋想到顺荣，他不敢想象没有顺荣的比赛，这不仅是战略上的不利，而从个人角度上说，知勋也感到怪异。这些年来，所有比赛他都是和顺荣一起参加的，仿若定律。对知勋来说，夏天就是顺荣，顺荣就是夏天，没有顺荣的比赛…有什么意思？

 

圆佑拉低了帽子盖住脸，“他们没事的。”

 

“你怎么知道啊？”胜宽隔着圆佑交叠的双手拍了拍他的肚皮。

 

“蜘蛛侠那样的直觉。”

 

这时太阳已经开始下山，天空再次被暖色调的橙与红充盈。若是其他日子，知勋一定会对随着日落而一起下降的气温有所期待，但今天，他只是和同样不安的圆佑和胜宽坐在一起，极力分散自己的注意力，而不是一遍遍地去想顺荣的安危。他能听到厨房里的动静，是硕珉在努力让自己变得忙碌。

 

所有人都快到极限了，知勋意识到他们不能永远等在这里，或是一个一个地派人出去查看。留在基地的所有人中他的级别应该是最高的，虽然知秀比他更年长，但作为组长的他此时必须做出决断了，“如果天色全黑时他们还不回来，我们就必须讨论一下接下来该怎么办。”

 

圆佑掀开盖在脸上的帽子向知勋递去了一个眼神，虽然知勋并未看出这与他平时的表情有什么不同。

 

“安静。”胜宽突然拍了他们一人一下，让圆佑迅速坐起身，又指着一处示意道，“快看。”

 

地平线上出现了一些人影，他们可以看到那些人影正穿过森林向这边走来，但天色太暗，那些人又太远，隔着茂密的植被，知勋判断不出是敌是友，“你们俩能看出来那都是谁吗？”

 

“有俊辉。”圆佑自信地回答。

 

“你怎么知道的？！”胜宽今晚第二次问出了这个问题。

 

而圆佑已经站了起来，如果那些人不是同伴而是敌人的话，他明显已经成为了敌人的目标，但显然圆佑没有考虑过自己出错的可能，他一手叉腰，另一手轻松地垂在一侧，“相信我。”

 

知勋把胜宽拽低了些，以便在圆佑判断错误时从这里撤离，接着他们看清了胜澈和顺荣的面孔，这时圆佑早就不知所踪了。知勋控制着自己的步子，选择了快走而不是小跑，不让自己显得太急切，但很快他发现自己被某人勾住了肩膀，随后就跟大部队走在了一起。

 

“你们到底去哪儿了？”胜宽迅速走到净汉身边，气冲冲地问道。

 

“还是先给治疗一下吧。”胜澈的话音里有些疲惫，但难掩脸上的笑容。

 

“还有吃的。”珉奎说，“我已经一天没吃东西了。”

 

“我们一边治疗一边准备晚饭。”胜澈同意道，“饭后再开个会说明情况，这样大家就都能了解了。”

 

大家伤得都不重，而当知勋再次看到圆佑时，他正站在俊辉身边，脸色要比平时黑很多。俊辉的右手臂上有道很长的擦伤，但受伤的本人却正在努力安抚圆佑，似乎比起疼痛，他更为圆佑的脸色烦恼。

 

剩下的几人也多少有些擦伤和瘀伤，比如顺荣正用一只手撩着他的头发，他太阳穴附近的伤看起来像是撞在树上造成的。

 

知秀很快拿出急救包进行治疗，而没受伤的人也一起帮忙消毒和包扎。知勋很有先见之明地找了一个皮筋帮顺荣固定头发，这样他就不用一直用手撩着了。

 

“所以你们今天这是执行了什么蠢计划？”知勋轻声问着，一边扯开一包消毒湿巾帮顺荣清理破损的皮肤，固定着顺荣的脑袋不让他因为疼痛而躲开，虽然其实看着他吃痛，知勋心里也跟着些许抽痛。

 

“那才不是我们的计划！那…就是个意外！”顺荣大声抗议道。

 

知勋咬了咬牙，转身去翻找纱布，口气还是很平静，“所以，发生了什么？”

 

“东南面的那个队伍派了一支侦察队到我们所在的西南区，不过被顺荣他们发现并挡在了外围。”胜澈疲惫地说，“我们一开始也没认出他们，但是直接灭了他们队的四个人。”

 

“不过我们花了好多功夫，因为所有人是分散开的。我手里只有6支箭，不确定能不能在他们反扑之前让他们全部出局。幸好珉奎找到了我，但他要跑回去把韩率和俊辉带过来，还得通知其他人。当时乱成一团，不过最后我们还是搞定了，韩率和我就调头往回撤，因为俊辉身上的箭最多，我们就让他和珉奎留在原地以防再有敌人突袭，然后净汉就在这时跑了过来——”

 

“——他先找到了我们。”珉奎补充道，“那时不知道是不是因为正好到了他们换守备的时候，或是跟净汉一样因为他们的侦察队出去太久出来找人，总之他们的弓箭组出现了，所以俊辉哥和我必须马上决定是不是要拿下他们。俊辉哥明显跟我一样觉得值得冒这个险，在只剩5支箭、敌人又在一定距离之外的情况下，最后他在三人中的一人掉头往回逃之前灭了另外两个人。”

 

“在我和韩率沿原路撤离的时候，俊辉和珉奎又让净汉去拿箭，所以净汉哥又去找了明浩和胜澈。”

 

“当时我们队有七个人在外围，而他们队已经有六个人出局了，我们有很大机会在天黑前让他们整个队伍出局。”净汉若无其事地说。

 

胜澈抹了一把额头，“他们是全力冲我们来的，但我们运气不错，而顺荣又正好灭掉了他们的队医，所以他们后来也乱了阵脚。然后净汉发现他们之前逃走过一次的弓箭手又跑了，就认定他是他们队的标记，就疯了一样去追，接着，砰，”胜澈弹了下舌头，向净汉举起大拇指，“Game over。”

 

“和明浩说的一样。”净汉道，“做标记不只是要避免自己出局…还得伪装好，不让人看出来你是标记。”

 

“但是花了好久。”顺荣委屈道，伸长脖子凑到知勋跟前，“累死我了。”

 

知勋别开了视线，不让自己直视那双眼睛里的真挚。

 

“我想大家都累得够呛，就全员撤回来了，也顾不上看着外围了。”

 

“反正太阳都下山了，我想其他队伍的人也不会在大晚上做什么太疯狂的事。”明浩指出。

 

珉奎嘟囔了句，“除非他们队里也有个净汉。”

 

净汉淡淡地勾起了嘴角，将这话当作了对他的褒奖，“我们昨晚收获很大。”

 

“我们可以晚餐之后再谈这个吗？”胜澈问道。

 

“行啊～”净汉答应得很快，“就当作饭后点心！”

 

 

 

硕珉成了今晚的首席“主厨”，在最初的喧闹过后就开始四处分发做好的即食餐，边分发边和胜宽一起恭喜和夸奖大家。知勋不是不觉得他们这次的进攻做得很漂亮，但就他的性格来说，夸奖的话总是很难出口，再说，让其他玩家出局本来就是他们的任务之一。

 

比起实际上夸奖些什么，知勋只是带着他的饭坐在了顺荣身边，听着顺荣更加详细地讲述他的英勇战绩，这次是带上了音效和手势的版本。随着不同的听众加入又离开，故事被翻来覆去地讲了好多遍，越变越详细。他笑看顺荣厚着脸皮把故事说得越来越玄乎，对着米饭暗自感到好笑。

 

这不太像顺荣，但又确确实实是他的作风。

 

晚饭后，知勋开始点人头。明浩、珉奎和胜宽又开始在外面放风，确实，明浩不是那种会轻易放松警惕的类型。顺荣还在忙着给硕珉和韩率讲故事，尽管原本就在现场的韩率应该清楚地知道哪些部分是夸大过的。胜澈和知秀在一边谈话，虽然胜澈看起来并没有把心思完全放在谈话上，也许也在心里点人数，或思考別的事情。净汉正坐在一个角落里翘着二郎腿热烈地给灿比划着什么，这让知勋好奇起他的另一个手下在哪里，环顾四周之后，他最终发现了圆佑正坐在地上喝水，和俊辉在一起。

 

知勋很难描述那种感觉，明明他们没在交谈，甚至都没看向对方，乍一眼看上去这两人就好像是各自沉浸在个人世界里，但你就是觉得他俩是呆在一起的，这与他俩坐得很近而正好离其他人很远没有关系，他们之间就是有一种默契，这种默契让他们即使没有外在的联系，看起来也像是一个整体。

 

这种感觉非常微妙。

 

有人推了一下知勋的膝盖，抬眼时知勋发现顺荣正在看他。显然，顺荣刚从用英雄事迹取悦听众的乐趣中抽身出来。

 

“怎么了？”顺荣缓慢眨了下眼，问道。

 

知勋这才意识到他们之间的距离，顺荣的尖下巴和坦荡的双眼都近在咫尺。“你干嘛？”知勋问着，轻轻将他推开了一些。

 

顺荣没有因为知勋推拒的态度而假装恼怒，只是正了正身体看向了知勋刚刚注视的方向，“我在想他们还要花多久。”

 

“啊？”

 

“算了，当我没说，请告诉我你们组早上有很多收获，因为我们手上的箭已经完全用完了。”

 

知勋扒拉下碗里的最后一口饭，“全在里面。”他边嚼边说，“大丰收。”

 

“你会用到的。”净汉从他们背后冒出来，打断了他们，“胜澈，我们开会吧。”

 

于是，大家就围着净汉摊在桌面上的地图开始开会。13个人围成的圈子很挤，而知勋没有高到能越过金珉奎这样高度的人的肩膀看到地图，所以他退出了人群。他可以在会议结束之后再向净汉询问要点，顺便再给知勋正在绘制的地图添点必要的细节。

 

“首先，我们昨天遇到了玟赫的队伍，他们的基地在岛的西北面。”

 

“结盟了吗？”顺荣马上问道，他们大多数人都至少和一两个玩家是学校里的朋友。

 

“呃，也可以这么理解。”净汉做了个鬼脸，“至少从灌木丛里出来时，我们双方都很和平，没有人员出局，不过…”

 

真可惜，知勋突然为昌均的队伍感到遗憾。他们的队伍有进入城市决赛的实力，可惜第一轮就和自己的队伍抽在了一组，这样他们这一轮就会被淘汰，因为很明显，知勋的队伍才是会胜利的一方。

 

“还好我们今天已经打败了东南队，不然我们很有可能两面受敌，就像他们西北队即将面临的处境那样。”净汉说，“但他们有一个优势。”

 

说着，他在地图上指了个位置，“我们昨晚搜遍了中心区的角角落落，而在他们所处的那片岛屿西北面地块上有一处高地，如果在那里布几个弓箭手的话，很容易就能拿下来袭的任何人。”

 

“他们发现了吗？”

 

“我不确定，但是他们也不傻，一旦发现了就一定会用上的，我们得抓紧时间了。”

 

胜澈抱着胳膊，皱眉道，“不止是这个事情，知勋，明天早上你们组去东南基地一趟，看他们有没有囤下什么有用的东西，越早越好。我今天就是因为这个才犹豫着要不要马上撤回来，但我们当时确实都没有那个精力继续了。”

 

“如果其他队伍也发现那队出局了呢？”

 

“如果是这样的话，我相信你会察觉到的，一旦发现已经有人了，马上撤离。”

 

明浩举手补充道，“我和他们一起去，如果撞上其他队伍的话，灿会需要额外的保护。即便那里是安全的，如果他们想要顺便看下东南基地周围的环境的话，也需要有个人替他们留在基地里看东西。”

 

“可以。这样，因为明天白天弓箭手需要轮班加入其它组，今晚硕珉和胜宽站夜岗。我明早出发时就先带走一个弓箭手，以防万一，我再借一下珉奎，如果可以的话。”说着，净汉向胜澈投去了一个询问的眼神，虽然他笃定胜澈不会拒绝，“如果一切顺利我会把他还回来…当然，如果不顺的话，那我们的计划就得全部推翻，再重新盘算了。”

 

“我在中点。”胜澈点点头，“珉奎之后可以过来找我。”

 

“好啊，不过你可要等很久了，在我抓来轮班的第二个弓箭手之前，他都得和第一班弓箭手呆在一起。”

 

闻言，胜澈盯了净汉好一会儿，在一段微妙的沉默过后，才边笑边捶净汉的肩，道，“随你吧，你不如一整天都留着他。”

 

“我有个问题。”知秀这时加入了话题，他是坐在最里圈的人之一，知勋能听见他的声音但无法穿过人群看到他的身影，然后他听到知秀继续问道，“我们要在基地里留一个进攻组的人吗？虽然在比赛刚开始的第一天我们还不需要担心这个问题，但是现在，如果我们的基地被袭击而你们都正好在外面准备讨伐其他队伍的话，会很麻烦吧，我们现在已经囤了很多食物和物资在基地了。”

 

“最好的防守就是进攻。”净汉答道。

 

胜澈思考了会儿，拍板道，“每次最多只有两名弓箭手会出去吧？那留下来的那个就负责看守，这个交给顺荣安排。”

 

顺荣点头表示了解，视线落在了很远的地方，大概已经开始思考人员的安排部署和任务的轻重缓急。

 

“那明天的安排就是这些，根据明天的具体进展，我们日落之后再开会讨论下一步的计划，现在还有什么问题吗？”

 

大家又互相交流了一会儿意见，胜澈也回答了一下个别队员提出的问题。在大家都忙着讨论明天的任务细节时，知勋听到右侧不断传来两人激烈的私语，但知勋没有太在意，毕竟他现在更关心的是会上没有看到的地图细节，所以他只是努力地穿过人群朝净汉走去。

 

“那么，会议差不多就到这里——”

 

那两人激烈的私语没有停下，胜澈清了清嗓子。

 

“你们两个有完没完？”

 

“对不起。”俊辉立刻认错道。

 

知勋这时才产生了些好奇，想要转头去看，却被胜澈拉住要存货清单了，只得作罢。

 

 

 

在和净汉交流完要点并添改好了之前画好的那几张地图，又把它们分发给弓箭组之后，外头已经暗到知勋考虑是不是该睡觉了。但若是真去睡，对知勋来说，这个点还是太早，如果外头有光照的话，他会选择继续做图，这是他的本职工作，但更多的，是他相信让团队的每个人都拥有一份岛的完整地图总是有益无害的，即使其中有些队员根本用不到这么多信息。但知勋不喜欢在用电池供电的灯下工作，而考虑用外面稀薄的月光照明就更不现实了，因此他最后也只能缩进公共区域的一把躺椅里，希望长时间的无所事事能为他带来一些睡意。

 

基地里洋溢着轻快的氛围，知勋把这个归结为他们暂时放下了压力的缘故。庆贺的气氛徜徉着，给人的感觉不像夏季赛事，而是令人怀念的夏令营的味道。大家在三五成群地闲聊，胜宽刚提议了让珉奎和明浩玩一个临时简易版的飞镖游戏，而俊辉在一旁围观，如果加上啤酒和烧酒，这场面就像是在开派对了。

 

“有点不对劲。”顺荣将自己甩进了知勋身边的椅子里，对着知勋悄悄地说。

 

知勋疑惑地看了他一眼。

 

“圆佑和俊辉，他们没坐在一起。”

 

“他们…应该坐一起吗？”

 

“哎呀，想想看，除了做任务的时候，你有看到过他们距离半米以上吗？”

 

“很多时候啊…比如圆佑在和我打守望先锋、俊辉在帮我听我的那节会计课的时候。”

 

顺荣摇了摇头，“不是，我指在岛上、在夏天，任何我们参加比赛的时候。”

 

知勋开始思考这个问题，然后他就想到今天早上看见圆佑和俊辉挤在同一张吊床上的事，歪了歪头。

 

“我觉得是因为比赛激发的肾上腺素让我们变得有点情绪化了，或者别的什么原因，总之大家都变了很多。比如，珉奎和明浩平时就老拌嘴，只有在比赛的时候，你有见过他们有因为吵架而完全不理睬对方吗？或者，你记得上次硕珉和净汉因为一点误会就开始互相攻击吗？不知道是不是因为比赛中大家会相互在意的关系，但你确实能看到一些变化…”

 

知勋充满怀疑地挑起一边眉毛，“你是说，圆佑和俊辉也跟珉奎和明浩一样？”

 

“…不完全是…”顺荣停下话头，“你还记得我们刚认识那会儿么，我都不觉得他们有说过话，你有他们和对方说话的印象吗？”

 

“好像是没有，我们一直和圆佑比较熟，俊辉是净汉那边的。”

 

“对吧，但现在我们看到圆佑和俊辉互动却一点也不会奇怪了。重点在于，他们表面看起来不像队里其他关系好的人那样亲密，但他们就是会无意中提到对方，怎么说呢，就是说他们对彼此的了解并不像是来自于什么长谈，就是单纯的在一起相处、在意彼此，就这么互相了解了。”

 

不管怎么说，顺荣的这个理论与知勋所知的事情相符，就比如他之前与圆佑之间的，那场关于俊辉喜欢的箭羽颜色的对话。

 

“我就是觉得，他们好像，马上就要去结婚了似的，嗯，说不清，我也找不到更好的表达了。”

 

“结婚？！”

 

“我知道突然说他们互相喜欢也不太可信，但是我对这些事情的直觉还是准的。”

 

随着顺荣的描述，知勋感觉到自己的心在逐渐下沉，“比如说，我知道珉奎看上了明浩的前前女友，但这层关系太尴尬了所以他什么都没做，还有，比如硕珉喝醉以后提过净汉还对某个人念念不忘，当然他不应该随便分享净汉的人生经历的。”顺荣又笑了笑，“我还猜灿会请他现在的女朋友出去玩，就你知道的，那个只见过灿一面就答应了他的女孩。”

 

顺荣说的这些事情，知勋本就多少有所察觉，但在顺荣将这些都一一点明的现在，他突然就想起了自己不久前想要安慰顺荣而伸出又中途放弃的手和圆佑早上在吊床边想要触碰俊辉而将伸未伸的手，还有好多次，更早些时候的，他想要揉乱顺荣的头发而又屡屡在动手前抑制住自己的那些时候，这让他发觉自己的行为跟圆佑也没有什么差别，而这个认知让他措手不及，心里隐隐有些不安。

 

更让知勋难以接受的是，顺荣知道那么多事情，又对他朋友的八卦有着那样精准的直觉，但就是从未说起过跟自己有关的事情，就好像自己不存在那样。

 

为什么顺荣对他人的事情都知道得那么清楚，偏偏只对自己的感情一无所知…

 

而顺荣将知勋此时的沉默当成对自己之前推断的怀疑，“我是认真的！这里所有人的所有事我都知道，相信我。”

 

从自己曾经最好的朋友，而现在又是唯一一个能让自己放下心防的人口中听到这样的话总是让人痛苦而空虚的，毕竟，他说着知道所有人的事情却唯独不谈论与自己有关的任何话题。

 

知勋抱着开玩笑的心态说，“你不知道有关于我的任何事啊，权顺荣。”

 

这话本应是一种轻巧的嘲讽口气，就像平日里知勋吐槽过顺荣的那么多次那样，但话至出口时却那样涩，悲哀的感觉回荡在唇齿之间，久久不散。

 

他突然而起的负面情绪也让顺荣有些意外，而在知勋看到顺荣向自己投递而来的无辜眼神时，他简直要发疯。为什么他会觉得这个家伙这么可爱？为什么自己对这个傻得可怕又敏锐得惊人的男孩的感情无法消散？

 

知勋不再理会顺荣，在两人之间不太愉快的气氛化解前就匆匆起身离开了。

 

在其他人还在享受自由时间的时候，知勋已经独自洗漱完毕上床了，一个人默默消化着这些蜂拥而起的思绪。

 

不公平。这是知勋能想到的唯一一个能用来形容这种感觉的词语。

 

顺荣能看清周围所有的人，不仅是表面上，还能看清他们的内在，他了解他们，能感受到他们的想法和感情…

 

但就是看不见知勋，就是看不出他的情感。

 

这不公平。

 

顺荣怎么可以说着自己知道所有人的所有事情而对自己的感情一无所知？他是看不见自己吗？因为他忙于看着每一个人所以就没有注意自己的周围吗？

 

知勋无法摆脱这种想法给自己带来的苦涩，更无法忽视自己因此而产生的痛苦。

 

‘一次就好，请看看我。’知勋想这样说，‘请看着我，看到我。请留意我，关注我。’

 

但由于他从未对任何人说过这样的话，不知这次该如何开口。


	3. Day 3

Day 3 剩余玩家37名

 

知勋醒来时外面的天还是暗的，闹钟显然没把同屋的另外两个人吵醒。但屋子里的情形比昨天早上发现顺荣一个人睡在他旁边更奇怪，因为俊辉此时躺在远处的一张床上，圆佑的床位却是空的。于是现在他又得去找他的组员了。

 

这次知勋并没找多远，因为他先遇到了明浩。其实他被不知从什么地方突然冒出来的明浩吓得半死，但尽全力表现得平静而淡定。

 

“我已经把灿叫起来了。”明浩说，因为现在是大清早而把声音压得很低，“圆佑和你在一起吗？”

 

“不在我们房里。正要去找他。”知勋的大脑在这样的时间只清醒到能组织出短句。他让明浩在他去找圆佑的时候给他们四个弄点早餐。

 

圆佑在闹情绪。

 

当知勋在室外的一张床上叫醒他时，他心情很差，因为没有睡够而朝知勋发脾气。整个早餐时间他都铁青着脸，在他们出发去往另一个基地时，他因为有点不方便就重重用鼻子哼气。当灿因为差点被一根树枝刮到停在路中央而挡住了圆佑的路时，知勋觉得他们必须处理一下某个内部人员导致整个组无法正常运作的问题了。

 

明浩也注意到了。知勋知道明浩已经注意到了，不仅仅是因为明浩是他们当中最聪明的人之一，还因为明浩每次都会在圆佑做出夸张举动时翻白眼。他俩交换眼神时明浩微微摇了下头，但知勋不能确定明浩的意思是不清楚圆佑耍脾气的理由，还是说现在不适合讨论这个问题。

 

不过知勋觉得都一样，因为无论是哪种意思，他们都要对目前的这个状况保持沉默。这样的状况让人烦躁，但圆佑是个挺懒的人又容易累，所以知勋认为就算他们不介入，圆佑也会自己松懈下来然后主动与他们交流。在他找回一点理智之后。

 

“明浩，你带着灿去周围走一圈吧，我和圆佑进去看看还有没有什么剩下的东西。”

 

两个方向都有一定的风险，去外围可能遇到来自外部的袭击，而进东南基地内部可能遭到埋伏。相比较之下，知勋认为包含明浩和森林的选项中成功逃离的可能性更高，所以他让灿去了那边。另一边，在室内更有可能找到有用的东西，所以他为自己选了这条路线，但这同样意味着他要面对一个焦躁的圆佑。

 

在检查过基地的安全、确认没有人躲在门背后面之后，他们开始了更全面的搜查，寻找任何用得上的东西，像是笔记本、物资、地图上的标注什么的，从卧室区域开始找起。

 

“所以，我们要怎么做？”

 

圆佑眨眨眼，“从里向外找…？”他的声音渐渐低了下来，像看傻子一样看着知勋。

 

知勋交叉起手臂，“很明显。但我是在问你，你是想爽快点自己告诉我今天在闹什么脾气，还是要我一个一个问题问你，问到你被逼到受不了了再自己说出来？”

 

这依然还是顺荣擅长的领域。知勋不是情感专家，但顺荣不在，而知勋又正好为顺荣的洞察力而气恼，所以他用更不耐烦的语气催促了一遍：“所以…你选哪个？”

 

没有回答。圆佑直接带着一身火药味走进了第一个房间，用一种令人暴躁的方式结束了一场令人烦躁的对话。知勋真的不喜欢硬来。他跟在圆佑背后，心里清楚让圆佑开口的更好方法就是他俩暂时分开，让圆佑在开口说话前先砸几样东西泄愤。

 

“我没事。”他在知勋开口前抢断道，“就让我生一天气吧，勋，让我把焦虑转移到其他东西上。”

 

知勋闭上嘴，盯着圆佑的后脑勺看了一会儿。圆佑将房间里的东西拖拽来拖拽去，就是不回头。片刻以后，知勋叹了口气走向另一个房间。

 

当他们在厨房区域集合、将各自从几个小房间里搜出来的箱子堆在一起时，圆佑的举动已经不再带着负能量，他又变回知勋熟悉的那个有点懒散的人了。他们发现了几箱食物和水，数量可观的箭，都还没有用过。把这些东西全部带回基地会是个负担，食物倒是无所谓，就放这里也没关系，只是这些箭…

 

“我知道这只是场比赛，”圆佑把一箱消化饼干扔在需要处理的东西的上方，漫不经心地说，“但总是有人受伤，也可能会有危险，当心点总是没错的。就连胜澈哥当年都弄断了手臂，然后那年的比赛就那样结束了…”

 

气氛一时安静得吓人，两个人都想起了那次经历。“…对。”知勋试探性地接了一句，试着鼓励圆佑说下去又不给他太多压力。

 

圆佑显然连知勋插话都没注意到，他此时只是盯着墙面。“我不知道俊辉怎么会忘掉这个。他以为自己很擅长这类工作就认为自己是不可战胜的了，是啊，但距离远不代表你就不会被伤到了啊，他真是个大笨蛋。”

 

“是啊，是的…”知勋也生了点闷气，在脑海里给顺荣的名字后面打了个“+1”的符号。顺荣对这两人状况的理解是对的，那个敏锐的混蛋。“你跟他昨晚是不是吵架了…？”

 

“没有！他就是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。我才不会把时间浪费在那么蠢的人身上。”

 

“好吧。”知勋保持中立，希望圆佑没听出来他是在打圆场，“你还有很多事情要做呢，比如想想怎么处理这些箭，以免别人用它们来对付我们。”

 

他让圆佑思考了一会儿这个问题，但圆佑明显还沉浸在对完全不相干的事情的怒火中。知勋几乎有点后悔让他重新燃起怒意。

 

最后还是回来的明浩想了个办法，“我们可以带一部分回去，就算不带箭筒也行。”他耸耸肩，“更坏的情况…我可以直接扔箭来攻击，像是玩巨型飞镖那样。”

 

对于这个笑话，只有灿赏脸笑了笑。

 

“但是我们必须把剩下的箭都破坏掉，这样别人就没法用了。你打算带些吃的东西回去吗？”

 

“就带两小箱吧。回去的路很长，我们的储备已经很充足了，不值得冒险带太重的东西回去。”

 

明浩点了点头就带着尽量多的箭出去了。他们轮流用劈柴火的斧头或锯子把这些箭拦腰弄断，这样一方面可以让人看出这个基地明显被袭击过，另一方面也能防止这个队伍已经出局的信息被其他队伍知晓和利用。

 

他们离开的时候太阳已经完全升起，在头顶火辣辣地照着。身处森林之中很难判断时间，根据他们醒来以后过去的时间，知勋感觉现在已经接近下午三点了，但他知道实际时间应该没那么晚。与平时一样，树林里很安静，安静到能听见呼吸声。

 

“糟，”明浩突然开口道，但没有放慢脚步，“我们被跟踪了。”

 

“什么？”

 

明浩没有解释。“听着，別废话，听我的信号跑，不要停下。我试着把他们引到胜澈和珉奎那边去，如果我能带他们跑那么远的话。如果他们跟了你们，我会追上来，但你们知道缓急。”随后，没有给他们任何发问的机会，明浩下了口令，“跑！”话刚落，灿就冲了出去。

 

至少在紧要关头，圆佑的判断力还是很强的，他把知勋推到最前方，避免灿因为打头阵而栽进陷阱里，而他自己则紧随其后负责殿后。

 

分散开来不是个理想的选择，但好过直接把人引到营地，而明浩对这类取舍的判断要比知勋更优秀。知勋什么也没有想，也没有回头，只是全力地奔跑，把注意力全部放在面前的路线和背后灿稳定的呼吸上。这是一场纯靠肾上腺素的奔跑，就好像他们的生命时时受着威胁，而事实上这确实关乎着他们能否在比赛中幸存，同样也关乎到他们整个团队的存亡。他们当然考虑过类似的风险，而这也是明浩加入他们的原因，但知勋还是太过轻易地就下了判断，认为他们之前是在远离东南基地的区域歼灭的东南队，这已足够降低他们此次行动遭到伏击的可能。而结果很明显，他们已经为这个错误的判断付出了代价，而因为在逃跑过程中战利品被丢弃，所以他们此行一无所得——几乎没有收获任何情报，也没有获得任何物资。相比之下，净汉今天的巡逻任务的收获都会比他们多得多。但现在要后悔也太晚了，知勋的思维飞转，快到他无法抓住什么有用的片段，尤其是当他的注意力全放在调整呼吸、不被绊倒和确认灿还好好地跟在他的背后时候。

 

“累了吗？”知勋头也不回地喊着问。

 

“还好。”背后传来灿坚定的回答。

 

他们离营地已经足够近了，知勋认为是时候开始绕路，带着队友和追击者沿着他因复画过一次又一次岛屿地图而深印脑中的小路上绕来绕去。他在脑海中操纵南北方位，旋转地图使之与面前的路重合，使方向与地形相对应。他向左，再向左，之后向右，紧贴森林边缘与海岸线蜿蜒前行，直到兜了一大圈之后到达了营地侧面的空地。

 

“你们俩还在吗？”知勋喘着粗气问。

 

“是的老大！”灿答道，这是他作为标记的第一个考验，而他们已经顺利通关。

 

“在我能感觉到的范围内，我们没被跟踪。”圆佑弯着腰，喘得上气不接下气

 

知勋这时才注意到，“圆佑，你——”

 

 

 

圆佑的整个左半身都是血。

 

知秀提着急救包急匆匆地赶了出来，韩率紧随其后，随后他们都被搀扶着带进了屋，为了不吵醒还在睡觉的胜宽和硕珉，他们压低声音说明了情况。简单检查过后，知勋发现圆佑的情况没有自己之前看见他时想得那么坏，而他自己小腿上也有几道划痕，灿虽仍在发抖但所幸没有受伤。而圆佑…

 

“我一开始一直回头看。”圆佑解释道，在知秀试图按住他帮他清理耳朵上擦破的皮肤时呲牙咧嘴，他手臂上也有几道擦伤，刚刚被知秀拿碘伏棉球彻底清洗消毒过 ，“没注意前面，撞在一棵树上了…那之后就不回头看了。”

 

“笨。”知勋交叠着手臂站在一旁。

 

“至少你人没事。”知秀委婉地说，“吃饭，然后休息。你们前一天晚上应该都没睡够吧，现在应该累了。”

 

“我不想起来了。”圆佑叫苦道。明明连灿都顺从地站起身跟着知秀走去了厨房。

 

“那你就在这里睡。”知勋敷衍着，“我画图的时候会顺便看着你的。”

 

“如果这里没什么事了我就回去放哨了。”韩率低声说，“我们不知道会不会有其他队伍派人来侦察。”

 

“你就不该跟我们进来。”圆佑说道，话音听起来筋疲力尽，“说不定真的有人跟踪我们，只是我没有发现。”

 

“你们出现的时候我在高处，视野——”

 

“——他不是这个意思，韩率。”知勋打断道，他的声音听着跟往常一样，但他实际上比圆佑还累，“你去吧，我一会儿送午饭过来。”

 

知勋给韩率和圆佑都拿了食物，顺便赏了撅嘴装可怜企图让知勋喂他的圆佑一记眼刀。这个狡猾的小狐狸。圆佑伤的是左手臂，但他明明是右撇子，知勋才不吃他这套，尽管还是帮他带走了垃圾。回来时厨房那里没什么人，此刻大部分人不是在外面，就是在睡觉。

 

“所以，”知勋把地图摊在桌面上，重新在公共区安顿下来，平静地说，“你生俊辉的气是因为他拼得太凶？”

 

“我刚刚把气撒在韩率身上了，是不是？”圆佑闭着眼睛，轻声问道。

 

“他能猜到的，他又不迟钝。等我们谈完以后你可以去道歉，傻瓜。”

 

“哎哟，”圆佑抱怨道，“別光攻击我呀，说得好像你不担心顺荣似的。”

 

“我——我什么？”

 

“怎样都好，不如我们换个话题，你昨天跟灿聊了什么？”

 

知勋被刚刚两三秒内话题转换的速度惊呆了。

 

“什么？”

 

“他没告诉我，或者说，为你保守了秘密。但是我听到了他说他会保守秘密什么的那个部分…所以，不如现在你来告诉我那个秘密是什么吧。”

 

知勋放下了他的铅笔，“我的天。”

 

“嗯…继续，这里现在除了我没有别人。”圆佑笑道，“让你的组员都共享一下你的秘密呗。”

 

知勋抱头，“明年不参赛了，不可抗力，因为父母，没跟别人说过所以你嘴巴最好紧一点。”他掰着手指一样一样地快速列出来。

 

“连顺荣都不知道？”圆佑好奇地问。

 

知勋摇摇头，“当然不会告诉他，他会浪费很多时间劝我留下来，但选择权根本不在我手上，这会让他从更有意义的事情上分心，比如赢得比赛。”

 

“他比你想得要成熟，多信任他一点吧，勋。只要他愿意，他完全可以自我消化这个消息。”圆佑自己笑笑，“不过更重要的…他得考虑一下明年比赛的人员分配了，或许得换回更传统的三个分组模式，因为净汉哥也不在了，这样就少了一个侦查组和物资配给组。跟你比起来，其他人制图的能力都太差了。”

 

“他总不能在瞄准一个移动目标时想这些，所以等到比赛结束再告诉他也不迟。”

 

“你之后会告诉他？不是明年让他自己发现你不在了？”

 

“对他来说两种情况没什么区别吧。”

 

圆佑向知勋投去意味深长的一瞥。

 

“好吧，你问得对，他超级脆弱。”

 

“你只对你喜欢的人刻薄，知勋。你对其他人都太礼貌了，根本不会说这种话。”

 

知勋不安地看向别处，“我不知道。我说你傻的时候就是真心觉得你傻，如果你觉得我有别的意思，那你比我想得还要傻。”

 

“在说谁傻呢？”俊辉欢乐地插话道，跨进门的同时把弓从肩膀上卸下。他脸上洋溢的快乐和眼睛里的光芒在他发现圆佑坐在那里半转过身准备立刻离开时黯淡了几分。

 

然后俊辉注意到了。

 

接着是一阵旋风似的快速行动。俊辉快速说了句什么，说得太快知勋没有听清，随后他赶到圆佑身边蹲下，伸手抚上他的脖子，手指落在圆佑因为自身的愚蠢而擦破的耳朵下方。他看向圆佑的眼神太温柔，温柔到知勋不得不把视线移开。

 

这太亲昵了。这样的亲密落在知勋眼里，只让他感到痛苦。因为他从来没感受过这么强烈的情感，也没有用过那样的眼神去注视某个人。让他感到窒息的原因不只是目睹他的朋友处在这样一个旁若无人的安宁时刻，也因为他发现顺荣之前对两人关系的措辞是对的。他们看起来确实就像马上可以去结婚，不需要在任何不重要的过渡阶段停留，比如朋友、乃至挚友，他们甚至不用度过繁琐的约会阶段，在所有人意识到之前，就已经紧密相连，一直到时间的尽头都密不可分。

 

知勋连嫉妒都感觉不到，他无法去妒忌这样的关系，这种需要用纤细又互信的情感，用两人真实的亲近维系起来的关系。建立这种关系对他来说太难了。知勋用最小的动静收起画纸，但他心里其实知道即使他现在就地开始用单簧管表演一曲苏萨，这两个沉浸在彼此世界中的人也不会注意到他。

 

在整理状况时知勋又不小心扫到了他们两人，圆佑正闭眼靠着俊辉，就好像身体每靠近一寸，伤口的疼痛就能减少一分。

 

知勋扭过头，迅速地逃离了现场。

 

 

 

做完13份地图后知勋又渴又累，累得没有办法思考其他事情。他起身去找水，发现公共区一片死寂。知勋往水壶里倒了点水，盖上水壶和水罐的盖子，小心地不造成浪费。直到他在公共区域的一把椅子上坐下来打算喝时，他才发现躺椅上还躺着一个人。

 

“俊辉？你还在？”

 

俊辉没有马上回答，只是嚼着他在知勋进来前刚塞进嘴里的零食。最终出声回答时，他还闭着眼睛，“嗯…今天好热啊…”

 

“是。”知勋又喝了一口，“我只是觉得没有在你身边看到圆佑，很神奇。”

 

俊辉皱了皱眉，睁开一只眼睛瞟了知勋一眼又闭上了，“为什么圆佑要在我身边？”

 

对此知勋只能盯着他看以作回答，可惜俊辉并没有在回看他，所以他也无法真的用眼神传递什么。“你们两个…”知勋缓缓道，“呃…”他本来想说“一直在说话”，但他们事实上并没有在聊天，他们只是…一直在一起而已。

 

“他在睡觉。”俊辉最后这样说道，“我叫他不要打搅到你，所以他去另一个房间睡了。”

 

“你们俩和好了吗？”

 

“和好？”

 

“我不知道…你们之前是不是因为什么事吵架了？”

 

俊辉笑了。他一笑就好像停不下来，低沉的笑声不断地从俊辉的唇间吐出，而知勋完全不知道他在笑什么。他停下来之后好久都没有说话，接着用平静的口气说，“我们都很担心你。”

 

“担心？”

 

“对。”俊辉说，“我和顺荣。净汉回来前从明浩那里听说了你们被人跟踪的事。”

 

知勋眨眨眼，“我们都没事，所以明浩处理掉那些袭击者了？”

 

“只有两个人跟着他，我记得。”俊辉说，“所以他和组长汇合之后就把他们撵出局了，挺容易的。”

 

“你…担心我们…”知勋一顿，“想想圆佑今天一整天心情都很差，就因为担心你。”

 

“他没有…”俊辉停顿了一下，转过头用手捋了捋头发，“我看见他受伤以后才明白他昨天为什么生气。看见有人受伤确实不好受，再说我也没有忘记高中时候的事。但是圆佑…他认为只要所有事情都按照他所想的发展，一切就都会顺利，好像他知道什么才是对我们所有人最好的选择。但我也是个独立的人，他这样对我们两个都不公平。”

 

知勋摇摇头，他并不是很清楚这两人之间发生了什么，但他确定，他也能看到俊辉所看见的那个圆佑，“我成天和他在一起，俊，我不觉得有控制欲是一件坏事。”说到这儿他顿了一下，而这时他不再想着圆佑或者俊辉，而是想起了自己和顺荣，“我觉得他是真的在乎你。他是真的害怕和你分开，比他承认的更加害怕。但同时他也害怕过分在乎你，因为这代表了一些他更加担心的事。”

 

“啊…”俊辉让这段对话在他们之间悬了好长时间，长到知勋都怀疑他睡着了，然后他才继续说，“嗯…知勋，你确定你不是在说自己对顺荣的感情？”

 

“说什么呢。”他用陈述的口气表达着自己的不满，尽管他已经被抓了个现行。

 

“其实！”俊辉忽然精神十足地坐了起来，就好像刚吃的点心突然把他的能量补充到了满格，“我觉得顺荣也是这样想的！他总是想着要快点赶回营地。”

 

这次，俊辉看清了知勋瞪着他的眼神，但他只是回以温柔的微笑。

 

“你明明知道的。”俊辉轻轻地说，但眼神又清澈而明亮，“我真的觉得你应该快点告诉他，在我们毕业而各奔东西之前，不然就晚了。而且，我觉得必须由你亲口告诉他，因为…知勋，我说这个没有什么不好的意思，但你是你，他是他。”

 

知勋哼笑一声别过了头，感觉自己的脸颊在发烫，“告诉他什么？他是个loser？”

 

“知勋啊…”俊辉的嗓音里突然多了些悲伤，“我没有在开玩笑，你懂我的意思。你真的以为他总是在你周围打转只是因为对地图感兴趣？拜托，你们总在呆在同一个房间里，总是勾肩搭背地在一起是有理由的，这个理由跟你们俩都是组长没有关系。”

 

“我们没有总是呆在同一个房间。”知勋条件反射地回答道，然后立刻开始后悔这么快就对俊辉妥协。他烦乱地捋了把头发，手停在后脑勺上，又烦躁地咬了口下唇，又松口。他恼羞成怒地抬起头望着俊辉，道，“不是这样的。如果事情有这么简单就好了…我们跟你和圆佑是不一样的。”

 

“哈？这跟我和圆佑有什么关系？”

 

“是说没关系啊！顺荣和我经常在一起是因为我们是朋友，而我们又得一起工作…和你跟圆佑经常在一起的理由是不一样的。顺荣只是…他必须这么做，并不是他想要这么做。他和圆佑不一样，圆佑很明显，他很爱你。”

 

俊辉盯着知勋看了好一会儿后忽然开始爆笑，而他笑完以后就用知勋长了两个脑袋的眼神看着知勋，尽管知勋才应该是那个觉得俊辉长了两个脑袋的人，因为他的笑点太奇怪了。“知勋啊，圆佑才不爱我呢。”

 

这下轮到知勋开始看着俊辉笑了，“圆佑他爱你爱到甚至会写进我们的工作日志里，‘倒数第三天、第二天、第一天：依然爱着文俊辉’。”

 

“不，知勋，他不爱我。”俊辉笑了，但他的眼中有一点痛苦，这让他的笑也显得哀伤多过快乐，“或许他是觉得他爱我，或者说，他觉得他应该爱我？但其实这并不是他对我的真实感情。我是想说…你是对的，我们不一样，你和顺荣，跟我和圆佑，是不一样的。我倒希望情况是一样的，因为在你那边，顺荣有在回应你的感情，虽然我不觉得他会先开口。”

 

“你错了——”知勋正想说些什么，就因为看到有人从大门里走进来而停住了，是此刻最不该出现的人，顺荣。

 

俊辉迅速站起身把身上的零食残渣掸掉，“老大！”他模仿着敬了个礼，被顺荣轻轻推了一下。“我去找韩率，你俩就好好讨论一下你们的领导大业吧～”说完他就溜走了，把知勋和顺荣两人留在了原地。

 

“动作这么快。”顺荣点评了一句，“你俩在聊什么？”

 

“没什么。”知勋立刻回答，“就是…关于圆佑的。”

 

“俊辉？讲错关于圆佑的事？他比我还了解圆佑——”

 

“——他觉得圆佑不是真的对他有意思。”

 

“哦。”顺荣说。

 

“哦？你也同意？！你昨天还告诉我说他们好得都快去结婚了！”

 

顺荣摇了摇头，“我不是那个意思，只是…你知道的，圆佑总需要经历一些特别的阶段才能对人敞开心扉。我觉得他可能是有点，害怕？害怕展示他的真心。所以，他的所做和所想都是他思考之后的结果，而不是感情自然的流露，这样的？俊辉对那种事情有点敏感，所以他会注意到。而且，你不觉得他是那种有点不相信自己会被爱的类型吗？”

 

顺荣的这一串表达很好地展现了他的思考过程，这一段话说的有些磕磕绊绊，话至出口时又做了些调整，倒不是因为顺荣对自己的判断没有自信，而是他在避免踩到别人痛处。知勋突然又想做一些蠢事，比如握住顺荣的手。

 

“你不这么觉得？抱歉，我可能讲得太啰嗦了…”

 

“不，不，我同意。”知勋的喉结滚动，“所以我们都认为俊是错的。”

 

“是。”

 

是的，而俊辉错误判读的不止圆佑，还有整个关于顺荣的情况。因为，知勋已经花了整整十二个钟头考虑这个事情了：顺荣说他知道所有人的所有事，而基于他提供的关于圆佑和俊辉那段关系的详细理论，知勋是相信的。

 

而如果他相信，这就还意味着另一个事实，顺荣是知道知勋的想法的。像顺荣这样善于观察的人怎么会不知道知勋是怎么想的？那不可能。知勋很确定顺荣是知道的，而他知道却不点明，那必然是因为他认为不点明才是明智之举。

 

而他不肯说的唯一理由，就是顺荣对知勋没有同样的感觉。

 

在脑海中，知勋对着俊辉补全了他之前说到一半的话，‘你错了，文俊辉。你判断错了两件事。’

 

 

 

知勋在厨房里转悠着给顺荣弄吃的。现在他们关于俊辉的讨论结束了，就只能想着结束在昨晚的那段尴尬的对话，他们之间的气氛变得紧张而让人不太愉快。或其实并不是。知勋不是对这类事很敏感的人，也许觉得不舒服的只有他，因为他在生顺荣的气。通常他生气的理由都很清晰，但这次比较模糊，而顺荣也没有要来化解的意思。如果知勋是他的话应该也不会，因为找不到一个契机。

 

他觉得为顺荣弄点吃的大概是表示和平的一种方式——不是道歉，因为知勋还是对这整件事感到不爽，但至少可以缓和一下气氛。在顺荣面前重重丢下一个塑料勺子之后，知勋双手插兜走向了外面。

 

他朝天空的方向看去，发现俊辉和韩率坐在树上，背后是西斜的落日，正渐渐地沉入岛的西侧。

 

“知勋，等下——”顺荣挥着勺子跑出来，手上拿着他的麦片，“你去哪儿？”

 

“想去岸边看看能找到什么，再去打点水。”

 

“我跟你一起去。”顺荣说，虽然听起来有点像，“我跟你一起去？”

 

知勋没说好或不好，只是继续往前走，沉郁的心情在听到背后顺荣的声音时轻松了许多，这家伙正努力地边吃边跟上知勋的步子，像个傻瓜。好吧，一个可爱的傻瓜。

 

他走的那条路在别人看来可能有点奇怪，但知勋不会解释他进行搜索的方法，而顺荣也不介意多走几步路。他们来到海边，在沙滩和岩石间搜了一圈，又进入森林。他们在树林西侧找到了一箱罐装金枪鱼，这对圆佑以外的人来说都是个不错的下饭菜色。

 

“这次搜查收获很大。”顺荣语调轻快地在归途中说。

 

“肯定比今天早上的收成好。”知勋嘀咕道。他们又回到了海岸边，知勋放下箱子伸展了一下脊背。

 

顺荣抓住机会跳到了岩石上，找了块平坦的地方坐下。知勋不想休息太久，但也蹲下了身子，看着海水，看着浪潮拍打着更低处的巨大岩石。

 

“净汉说他们是周宪队伍的人。”顺荣告诉他，“他来找我之前在明浩那里得到的消息。我猜他们是昨晚过来侦察的，没想到会撞上别人。”

 

知勋抱怨着，不过话中的怨气很快被海浪平息，“都是因为他们，害得我跑了这么远的路还空手而归，完全就是浪费时间。”

 

“也许吧，但又有两个人出局了，所以也不完全是一场空吧？”

 

“可能吧…”他拍拍膝盖上的尘土站起身，“天要黑了，我们该回去了。”

 

顺荣连忙转过身，伸手抓住了知勋的手肘又很快地放开了，“不能再呆一会儿吗？我们在岛上都没有空闲时间，但其实这些岛屿都是度假景点。”

 

“你做梦吧，觉得来这里是为了度假。”知勋说，“我们没有那个时间，我是为了弥补今天的损失才出来做点有意义的事，你…就是你。”

 

水面反射的光线已经变得相当微弱，但知勋又坐回了原地。他纵容了顺荣的提议，还纵容对方舒展身体把自己的小腿当成靠背。他们已经很久没有这样过了，像这样远离伙伴们安静地两个人待在一起，无论是比赛期间还是上学时候，他们总是被朋友围绕着，即使他们在一对一交谈时也是一样。但同时，知勋对顺荣又总是很宽容。他会同意顺荣的任何提议，还装出一直在抱怨的样子。

 

“你知道的，知勋。”顺荣说道。知勋其实不知道顺荣要讲的是什么，但他能通过顺荣靠在自己腿上的背部感觉到他说话时的震颤，一直到足尖都产生共鸣。“灿会在一些事情上问我的意见，珉奎和明浩在很多事情上都挺开放的。但我不太会跟别人打听你的情况，因为我觉得你并不想有人在没有经过你同意的情况下知道你的事情。我想我要说的是…如果你身上有什么我还不知道的事，但你觉得我应该知道，你可以说给我听。”

 

“为什么我要告诉你那些事情？”知勋问道，反射性地躲到了自己信赖已久的防御机制背后。

 

顺荣耸了耸肩，而知勋也从自己的腿上感觉到背部的耸动，“不知道啊，可能是因为我擅长保守秘密？”

 

“不，你不擅长。”知勋说。

 

“我发现你没说你没有秘密耶。”

 

“随你怎么说。”他把顺荣的身体从他腿上推开，让他坐直，自己则站起来准备结束这段对话。

 

“如果你今天不想告诉我…那明天怎么样？”

 

知勋只是拎起了箱子，“已经很晚了，顺荣，我们要回去了，不然那几口麦片就是你的晚饭了。”

 

“那不然后天再告诉我？”


	4. Day 4

Day 4 剩余玩家31名

 

第二天清晨下起了雨。在他第一次醒来时外面的天色还是暗的，他能听见雨落在屋顶上产生噼里啪啦的响声。第二次醒来时雨还在有节奏地下着，这次太阳正在升起，但外面的天色依然比平时的这个时间要暗，光线藏在了云层后面。至少雨让温度下降了一点。

 

“我认为今天这个天气我们不适合出去。”知勋找到胜澈跟他说，“我们可以留在这里防守，你带上所有弓箭手去把外围的净汉组换回来，然后再看看有没有什么好下手的敌人。比赛已经过半了，但除了我们还有另外两个队伍活着。”

 

“那两个队伍都已经失去了几个队员。”胜澈说，“但我正想跟你讨论这个问题。”他侧了侧头，“很高兴你已经能像队长一样思考了，这对明年的比赛来说是个好事。”

 

愧疚渗进了知勋的五脏六腑，但还不至于无法忍受。

 

问题在于，知勋的其他组员都不适合留守。灿是个沉不住气的人，这从他很快就开始东跑跑西走走的行为中就能看得出来。他其实喜欢和人战斗然后酷酷地赢，不太乐意躲避危险，这也是为什么他一开始对净汉的提案感到犹豫。圆佑则是另一个极端，他太放松了，太容易在应该保持警觉时睡着，或做些事情来使自己保持清醒然后反而因此分心，再或是太过关注他周围的环境。知秀参与了这次外出，珉奎被留在基地里。他的身高很有用，而他热爱点心时间的性子则保证了每个人都不会饿肚子。

 

在放哨时，珉奎为知勋补充了一些昨天晚餐会议时提到过的细节，就是他和顺荣因为贪闲而迟到的会议。珉奎热爱闲聊的个性分散了静坐的不适，而水滴从知勋头顶上湿答答的卡其布上漏下，沿着刘海滑进他的眼里，好像能见度还不够差似的。同一时间，圆佑和灿正舒舒服服地躲在室内避雨，很可能正打着牌或是干别的什么。

 

知勋不介意没事可做，等待本就是比赛重要的一环，而在他心目中，被留下来防守要比冲锋陷阵好多了，不必为了把其他人打出局而弄得浑身是汗是伤。用大脑比用拳头刺激得多。最初他是被当成标记来训练的，因为他个子小，不易被发现，又善于脱身。但他这些年一直默认将那个位子让给其他感兴趣的人，而自己在防御组里工作。这次因为净汉也有了自己的组，任务的分配就变得更加细致，因此知勋可以专心去做那些有关地形和策略方面的工作而不用干体力活。然后在一天结束时，他能从其他人关于一天行动的描述中，安逸地明白他所做的工作是最好的。

 

另一方面，珉奎似乎比灿还坐不住，尽管他早该习惯了放哨。他不停地更换位置，他一动，树枝就跟着一起动，树叶上积起的水珠就会被抖下来。所以当珉奎终于爬下去做午餐顺便换人时，知勋松了口气，让他把相对不太爱动的圆佑叫过来。

 

“我讨厌下雨，到处是泥。”圆佑抱怨着，一点不掩饰自己眼睛快要半闭上的事实。

 

“对你来说，下雨要比让你出去干苦力好吧？不知道你在抱怨什么。”

 

“嗯，是的，没什么比躺一整天更舒服了。”

 

知勋轻哼一声。他大概也是跟圆佑相似的那类人，但至少他觉得体育锻炼还是挺有趣的，而圆佑一直都不喜欢动，也不大喜欢运动。“搞不懂为什么你还每年都要参加比赛。”

 

“还挺有趣的，不是吗？”圆佑若有所思，“就给自己一个目标。”

 

“你还可以见到俊辉。”

 

“我还可以见到俊辉。”

 

“哇。”知勋说。

 

“怎么了？”

 

他微微偏头，“没想到你会这么爽快地承认。”

 

圆佑耸耸肩，“那又怎么样？顺荣会开我玩笑，但是你又不怎么在乎。”

 

“是吧。”他又沉默了一段时间，这大概就是圆佑所说的“不怎么在乎”，但他无法让自己不去想昨天的事，“可是你昨天真的很生他的气。”

 

“是啊，但是我有我的理由。”圆佑停顿了一下，“你有时候不是也会生顺荣的气么。”

 

“哇。”

 

“又怎么了？”

 

“你真的…”知勋长叹了一声，“大家都知道吗？顺荣知道吗？”

 

“噢，所以俊辉说的是对的喽。”圆佑的语气略显惊讶。

 

这次轮到知勋问了，“什么？”

 

“有一次他提过，虽然我不觉得你会承认…”圆佑抬头眯眼望着天上看起来没在移动的云。知勋也跟着他抬起了头，可是视野里看不见天空的任何一角。“我从来没跟顺荣谈过这类事，但是他有点…怎么说呢，虽然他分析别人的性格能说得头头是道，但对自己的事情就有些不够了解了。所以有时候他会有些失控，或是变得特别迟钝，总之会让在他周围的所有人很想把他拉回来。我不确定他是不是知道自己这个特点，但就算发现他确实对与自己有关的情感不太敏感，至少没有对他人的情感那样敏感，我也不会意外。”

 

知勋一点都没被安慰到，但他突然觉得自己与圆佑有点同病相怜，“听上去有点像俊辉。”

 

圆佑抿了抿唇，“对。”接着他笑起来，“知勋，他们两个都太笨了，但说到底，我们俩才是真正的傻子，不是吗？”

 

 

 

“硕珉出局了。”胜澈扶着疲惫不堪的韩率走了进来，一旁净汉的脸色黑得像要杀人，“被灭了。”

 

“我不应该开玩笑说没他我们也能活下去。”胜宽大声哀叹，“现在他真没了！”

 

一边的明浩，看起来已经累得不像他自己了，努力伸手抱住胜宽的肩膀，“振作一点，他只是出局了，不是死了。”

 

在其他人瘫坐在椅上，裹着毯子边等洗澡，边狼吞虎咽地吃东西时，知勋拼凑出了完整的故事。大概是这样的：知勋的判断是对的，雨天创造了一场血洗，让一切变得又湿滑又泥泞，拖慢人的行动速度，又让人跌入陷阱。

 

显然，净汉关于高地的判断是正确的，那里可以成为很好的远距离狙击点，但当他们占据了高地，让地面组去追击被弓箭手定住的玩家时，另一个队的一帮人摸到他们背后想要偷袭弓箭手，而硕珉是当时唯一在弓箭手旁边的人。幸好顺荣给知秀发了一个警告信号，让知秀带来了胜澈。之后爆发的那场混战中只有韩率被救出，硕珉则在混乱中滑倒了。

 

“我感觉就像在看慢镜头。”韩率明显在发抖，“因为当时他们已经在近处了，所以我放下了弓，然后就看到硕珉哥滑出了差不多三米，直接摔到了其他队伍的人面前，那个人干脆地下手让硕珉哥出了局。”

 

“玟赫知道。”净汉抱着双臂说，“他知道我们会因为信源的队伍团灭的事分心，我们大意了。”

 

“那明天的计划是什么？”珉奎问，他很明显也生气了，因为没有在实战中帮上忙而守着一个没有被攻击的地方。

 

胜澈皱着眉思考了一会儿，“我需要跟知勋和净汉商量一下，还有顺荣。之后我们再开集体会议。”

 

大伙散了开来，没任务的人继续聊天吃东西。那四人在一幅地图旁站了一圈，胜澈凝神看着地图沉思了几分钟。

 

“你们对岛上的这块地区了解多少？”胜澈最终指着一条穿越东南区域的中心道路问道。

 

“不熟。”净汉报告。

 

“很熟。”知勋说，“我们去东南营地时走的就是这条路，因为比沿岸走更快。这大概也是我们为什么会被盯上的原因，因为离边界太近了。”

 

“东北队现在只剩四个人，其中有一个人是标记。他们现在不会再出去巡逻或者进攻，除非他们不够聪明。周宪的队伍会试着和他们结盟，这样他们就能更好地攻击我们，之后再处理他们队剩下的人就简单了。”

 

净汉不耐烦地用一根手指敲着自己的胳膊，“需要我去侦察下吗？让他们改变一下想法？”

 

“不用。”胜澈说，“我觉得如果我们放任他们这样做，他们需要花时间去制定计划。很有可能他们现在就已经在讨论这个了，这样他们会尝试在明天早上抄最近的路线过来攻击我们。这么做有好处，趁我们还舒服地呆在营地里的时候直接面对我们整个队伍，要比分散开来打游击各个突破更容易。”

 

“那现在就去吧。”顺荣说，“在他们协商好之前。”

 

“我就是这么打算的。”

 

知勋来回看着他们两人。“你要夜间行动，你要走远路，而且要让我在黑暗中带路。”

 

“是的。你看，他们只有四个人，我们很容易就能把他们打败。他们会全神戒备，但面对我们整个队伍，他们又能做什么？”

 

“我们所有人？”

 

“是的，不要在这里留下任何有用的东西。这是一个赌博，但我们知道可以在他们的基地里获得配给和食物。他们肯定有，而这次我们不是要把东西往回运，而是直接占领他们的地盘。不是往回搬运了，我们要拿下整个基地，保住我们的人数优势。”

 

净汉缓缓点头，“然后早上再从意想不到的方向突袭周宪的队伍，打他们个措手不及。”

 

“他们知道我们不是能轻易被打败的对手。”知勋指出。

 

“是的，但你觉得如果是他们，他们会怎么做？”

 

“设防。”

 

“所以你觉得他们认为我们会怎么做？”

 

“设防。”知勋认同道，“但这是一个明显的答案。他们不会想到我们会直接根据推测出来的情况行动。”

 

顺荣摇摇头，“这不是重点。不要打心理战，直接从他们在乎的优先顺序思考。他们需要存活，而那是他们获胜的唯一办法。如果你的队上只剩四个人，你会整夜守在营地里，尽可能保持清醒。你不会再分头行动了，因为剩下的人已经太少了。”

 

“他们可能在周宪的基地里。”

 

“好方便对方在他们睡着时下手吗？我不这么认为。在这个比赛里生存本能是很强烈的，即使对方是自己的盟友。但周宪也不傻，他也不会来试探我们或是分头行动，因为这样我们依然有人数优势，赢的还会是我们。”

 

净汉回到最初的话题，“所以现在我们进攻，不用再防守了。”

 

“如果一致通过…”胜澈挺直身体，“就集合所有人出发吧。”

 

 

 

他们在路上转述了计划的要点。为了不引起太多注意，知勋正在用一只小型手电为大家指路，以及利用他体内的指南针。这毕竟都是他的强项。他画了太多遍地图，已经不需要通过地图来认路，而且他曾经走过这条路，因此他几乎不需要任何停顿，就可以引导大家走过各种急弯，并确保他们没有偏移路线。

 

同时，顺荣和净汉在商量接近基地之后的计划，而现阶段的计划是，在他们接近敌方基地时先由弓箭组打头阵，以防对方还留有会用长距离武器的人，而净汉组则绕到基地正门两侧，从两面发动攻击。

 

知勋认为，如果他们队只剩了四个人，他就不会睡在基地里，他会找地方躲起来，比如树上或是泥涂里，这是他对此次行动计划的最大疑虑。但显然有些人比起安全来更偏爱舒适，又或许是虚伪的联盟情谊带来了一种虚假的安全感。总之当他们从南边沿着东海岸悄悄接近时，他们看见了不远处熊熊燃烧的火光，就在岸边，东北队基地所在的位置。

 

“他们不会料到我们能看见的。”当顺荣也看到了远处那团橙色的火光时，他在知勋背后小声说道，“从森林那边的角度是看不到那个火光的，被树木挡住了，但他们没想到我们会从南边迂回过来，而不是直接穿越这座岛。”

 

“这个基地的位置很方便，基本上无法从背后击破，只能从两侧攻击。”知勋感叹道，“如果我们上一次在这片区域比赛时有那么幸运就好了。”

 

“你记得我们上次在这里的时候？！”

 

知勋瞥了他一眼，“你不记得？”

 

“我不知道。”顺荣说，“我觉得每次都是一场新比赛，我记得的环境不多，而每一次这些岛屿的样子都会大变。”

 

“为了明年的比赛，你最好对地形上点心。”

 

顺荣耸耸肩，耸完才发现黑暗中看不见，又“诶”了一声，“这类事情不是有你来帮我做吗？”

 

知勋咬住了下唇，“呃…”他张张嘴想说些别的什么，但开口后又只是另一句，“呃…”

 

“你记得吧，你昨天说明天会告诉我，现在明天到了。”顺荣说，拿手肘捅了捅知勋的手臂。

 

“我可没答应过。”知勋答着，突然感到一阵曾在巴士上感觉到过的恐慌。顺荣好像在知勋说出口之前就知道他要退出一样。顺荣好像一直什么都知道，像他自己说的，能够通过观察、听闻和直觉感知到许多事情。那可怕的洞察力绝对能够察觉知勋对他的感情，而现在他再次显出了这种特质，让知勋怀疑这是不是就是顺荣大学期间一直避开他的原因。

 

“啊…”顺荣的话里带着点狡黠，“我知道了，那就再明天。”

 

知勋完全想不出来，如果顺荣得知这个消息后，他会如何反应。他的第一感觉是，顺荣会试着让知勋的参与合理化，并想出可能让知勋留下的方法。这个过程会很艰难，因为需要排除万难，才能让知勋再次回到能沐浴在顺荣的阳光下的夏天，如果有选择的话，知勋也希望能够顺从自己的内心。另一方面，他也很害怕顺荣就这样平静地接受了这个消息，就好像这事根本无所谓，好像知勋在夏季赛中无足轻重一样。而这不止是说他们队伍不需要他，更是在说，顺荣不需要他。

 

这是个奇怪的想法，因为顺荣本来就不需要他，这不是什么他现在才该意识到的事。顺荣一个人就能过得很好，可能在厨房里他有点毛手毛脚，但这些年他自己也顺利过来了，还渐渐减少了与知勋的联系。虽然从夏季赛的角度来说，这些都不太重要。另一种说法，也许，正如顺荣所说，比赛引出了他们平时隐藏起来的那一面，那个充满了情感和想法的那一面。

 

不管怎样，比赛都还在继续。顺荣很快就消失了，俊辉和韩率跟着他，三个人从树上悄悄地往光亮处移动。他们已经跋涉了好几个小时，但没有人因为疲劳而移动迟缓，尽管知勋的好几个队友在更早之前就显出了积劳过度的迹象。飙升的肾上腺素让他们保持前行，而知勋能感到自己的心跳在看到净汉带着胜宽和明浩爬上树消失在视野中之后加快了。

 

他们最好能赢，这是知勋脑海里的唯一念头。如果他们赢了，他就能拖延到更久以后告诉顺荣。而如果他们输了…


	5. Day 5

Day 5 剩余玩家20人

 

知勋在看见之前，先听到对方队伍有个人冲了下来。他其实完全没有看清，但他听见了某个人的咒骂声，接着就是一阵向外猛冲的声音，他的队友也察觉了对方逃跑的意图，而结局就如他们已经预想到的那样。胜澈和珉奎带着四个人从一侧攻击、净汉带着他那组从另一侧夹击，而因为他们有九个人，就算是让两个人按住一个人，再由空着的那人挨个拆除对方的颈环也绰绰有余。这不是他们实际上采用的战法，但知勋觉得，差不多也就这么个过程。

 

在战斗结束之后，因为要大半夜派船过来接人而有点不爽的工作人员带走了那些出局的玩家，留下了一个空基地。尽管这基地一点没有家的感觉，但队里的大部分人在度过了这漫长的一天之后，也已经累得不计较在哪里睡了。

 

睡眠不是知勋要做的，他很快就开始查看存货，检查食物、水和其他物资的储备。明天早晨他们第一个需要担心的就是水，因为他们不知道这个基地的水井在哪里，而他也同样不知道他们会在这个基地呆多久。至于食物，看起来足够支撑他们一天，但也只够一天，即使算上俊辉不知道怎么带过来的那一大堆零食（知勋不用看就知道——俊辉藏零食的方式就和骆驼存水差不多），他们很快就会需要更多食物。很显然，比起12个人，这里更适合四个人生存。

 

在清点完食物存货之后，知勋去找顺荣，想问问他们还有多少箭。现在他们是为数不多还醒着的人，除了习惯了晚睡而主动提出守夜的胜宽，以及还在因为下午的事心神不定睡不着的韩率。

 

顺荣，如他所料，在数箭数到一半时微张着嘴睡着了。知勋叹了口气，把他还拿在手上的箭轻轻抽走，蹲下身让他靠在自己肩上，然后自己接着数。

 

数完之后，知勋又开始写留给胜澈的笔记和存货清单，在他正写着时，顺荣开始喃喃自语，“17…17支箭…我在数…”

 

“照你这个速度得数到明天。”知勋回嘴道。

 

顺荣甩甩头让自己清醒过来，他的头发挠着知勋的下巴，“哈？”

 

“这里有84支，再加上你箭筒里剩下的那些。”

 

“我刚刚才数到17！哪来的84？”

 

知勋哼了一声，“你睡着了，我数的。既然你醒了，就赶紧从我身上下来去房间里睡。”

 

“我没在你身上睡着！我是自己在数的…是你自己溜进来的！”顺荣准确地控诉道，随之他的语气忽然变得很软，“你让我在你身上睡…”

 

“別习惯。”知勋轻声说。刚刚的感觉是挺好的，但他现在有点后悔了。一个没有吃过巧克力的人就不会贪恋它的甜味。

 

顺荣呼出一口气，“你不会让其他人靠在你身上睡觉吧？”

 

“我不让任何人靠在我身上睡觉。”知勋纠正他。

 

“但我刚刚就睡在你身上了…”

 

“你是睡糊涂了，去别的地方睡。”

 

这个反击不是特别坚决，而顺荣站起了身，“我是你最喜欢的人…你不知道我有多怀念我是你最喜欢的人的那段日子！你高中时没那么喜欢我，而大学第一学期后你有了另一个最喜欢的人…我不喜欢这样。”

 

知勋整理的手一顿，他整个人都僵住了。他不知道顺荣说这些话时有多清醒。如果他连这都注意到了——如果他是知道的——

 

廉价塑料墙发出的一记响声转移了知勋的注意力，他连忙冲到顺荣身边让他闭嘴。其他人都在睡觉呢。

 

“我也想睡了。”顺荣抱怨道，“但是这两个人不亲热完我就不想进去。”

 

知勋立马把顺荣推了进去，不让他挡在过道上。

 

“我们没在亲热。”俊辉睡意朦胧地从远处一张床上发出抗议，他想瞪人，但因为蜷缩在圆佑身边而转不了脖子。

 

“我们可以亲热呀。”圆佑顺水推舟地提议。

 

知勋思考了一下是不是该把他的这些朋友们都敲晕，这样他就再也不用管他们了。

 

 

 

他们早上起得挺晚。知勋从来都不是一个爱早起的人，但他前一天晚上设了个日出时间的闹钟。他又在床上赖了会儿后，起来走到了公共区，看到知秀和明浩从窗外经过，应该是去接替胜宽和韩率。公共区还有另一个人，是胜澈，正坐在椅子上读知勋的笔记。其他人大概都没醒。令人惊讶的是胜澈好像对于他们集体睡懒觉并不在意，只是平静地浏览着知勋留给他的那几张纸。

 

“我有点意外…”

 

胜澈抬起头朝知勋挥了挥手，“我让净汉出去侦察了。我觉得大家可以趁这个机会好好休息一下，精神抖擞的队员会发挥得更好。如何鼓舞士气、了解你的队伍，这些都是一个队长需要掌握的，为了明年的比赛，你也最好都记着些。”

 

知勋咳嗽了一声清清嗓子，走到了厨房区域准备给自己弄点早餐，也是为了避免和胜澈眼神接触，而弄早餐听起来是个不错的借口，“这些话你应该对顺荣说，不是对我。”

 

胜澈笑了，“我对你们两个都有说。就算队长只有一个，拥有好几个有优秀领导能力的人也没有坏处。不是说你们组长当得不够好，只是领导13个人和领导3、4个人还是不一样的。也不是说你们必须像净汉那样，但是…”

 

“世界上没有任何人能像净汉那样。”知勋微微皱眉，“但我还是觉得，这些话你应该对别人去说。比如圆佑，如果你想的话，或者珉奎也可以。”

 

“就算你不是一个爱和人打交道的人，也不代表你不能学习啊，知勋。理解别人的感受，或是这类的事情，对我们每个人来说都不是一开始就会的，但我们都在摸索着提高。关照其他人也是比赛的一部分，其实我觉得你有时候也都不自觉地在做。”

 

知勋摇了摇头，“我…嗯…不是这个意思。就是…好吧，我只是觉得，就算跟我说这些也是浪费，我今年比完之后就退出了。”

 

“没有商量的余地吗？”

 

“不在我的控制范围之内。”知勋说。

 

“好吧。”胜澈笑着说，“如果你能选择的话，你明年一定会留下来参加最后一次比赛的。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“听着，知勋。”胜澈放下了手中的纸，“你喜欢每年夏天的比赛，你很享受它，再没有比这里更让你流连忘返的地方了。”

 

“有啊，比如有空调的网吧或者什么有像样的床的地方？”知勋抗议着。他有点不开心，他本应该是个有点难以捉摸的人，但在这支该死的队伍里，他透明得就像一本摊开的书。

 

“哎。”胜澈说，“那不是你。真遗憾，我觉得你很享受比赛而且在比赛中也做得很好，不过没关系。我会跟现任的那些二年级生和三年级生聊聊的。感觉他们之中有两个人会乐意承担更多责任，而另外两个又难说一点，但我现在也很好奇，在我们获胜以后硕珉会怎么说。”

 

知勋没有马上接话，先前胜澈的评价还在耳边回放，让他想不明白为什么他的心思被人看得这么透彻，明明他一直在努力地…保持沉默？或是冷淡？知勋总是戴着一副高冷又嫌弃的面具去应对所有事，但即使如此，好像也没能阻止他的队友透过他的伪装，看到他防备之下更脆弱的那一面。不止是这样，他们即使看穿了他的表象与内里，也没有人抓住这一点来攻击他。这与比赛完全相反，在比赛中，了解敌人是为了攻击他们暴露出来的最柔软的弱点，而在知勋这边，俊辉也好顺荣也好圆佑也好，就连现在的胜澈也一样，他们都在保护知勋的那一面。

 

“你说获胜…我们就这么干坐在这里要怎么赢？周宪一定很快就会发现他的计划失败了的吧？”

 

“你说得对。”胜澈慢慢地站了起来，镇定地说，“是时候叫醒孩子们取得胜利了，这是12对8，我们不会输的。”

 

 

 

知勋想知道胜澈现在是不是还有这个自信。理论上他们是有人数优势，但昌均的队伍的弓箭手占据了高地，并且他们更熟悉地形。他们在小范围内进行着一对一的战斗，而大局上听从胜澈的指令。知勋只能听见他从远处传来的声音，但无法穿过树林看到他的身影。

 

他们几乎每击败一个对手就要损失一个己方队友，先是韩率，再是胜宽，但至少，珉奎还能以一己之力一连击败三个袭击者而不倒。知勋是个跑者，他擅长奔跑，也许还擅长踢技，但他的攻击范围比大部分人小，因此要在躲避的同时去掉对手的颈圈对他来说比较困难。所以他主攻对手的膝盖，将对手撂倒后再制住他的双腿不让他逃跑，让其他手长的人代为拆除对手脖子上的装置。在再次分散开之前，知勋对明浩感激地点点头，又各自寻找下一个对手。

 

这一仗打得混乱不堪，而当知勋视野里终于只剩下自己的队友时，知勋已经浑身酸痛、筋疲力尽了，所有人都累得要命，一个个弯着腰支着膝盖，气喘吁吁。

 

但比赛还没结束。通常比赛结束时会有一声响亮的号角，然后他们乘船回港，为下一轮比赛进行休整。但这次没有任何声音响起，取而代之的是一阵新的骚动。净汉清点了下人数，随后发出一声呻吟。

 

“玟赫。玟赫是他们的标记，他躲起来了。”净汉半蹲下身，抱怨道，“我恨这个比赛。”他不满地说，“我损失完了我的两个组员，现在只能跟你们将就了。

 

知勋拥有地图，他拥有地图上作为标记的斜线和交叉线，他能有条不紊地翻过岛屿的每一寸每一片，不留下任何一块没被翻动过的石头，但这种方法只能用来寻找被定住在某个网格区域内的固定目标。现在他们队还剩下十个人，就算他们围成一个扇形的包围线去寻找在沙滩上失踪的某个人，他们也无法覆盖足够的地域，不能保证对方不会从他们的指尖溜走。玟赫是一个会移动的目标，而搜寻一个移动目标的方法…他们不能指望向天空胡乱射支箭，就能射中他们想要的目标。

 

净汉继续道，“他这样做有什么意义？他不可能在没有人注意的情况下把我们全部干掉，如果这场比赛拖到这周结束，赢的还是我们。他这样逃跑和躲藏根本不能改变比赛结果！这完全没有意义。”

 

珉奎接道，“如果是你，你也不会轻易让出胜利的，净汉哥。”按净汉现在的情绪，知勋觉得他此时说这样的话挺勇敢的。

 

“闭嘴，珉奎。”净汉面无表情地说。

 

“我们要去找他吗？”知秀问道，试着把对话引到更有意义的方向，“还是说这是白费力气？”

 

“至少比我们干坐在这里什么都不做要有用一点，而且，如果我们什么也不做的话，就等于是送了他干掉我们的标记的机会。”顺荣指出。

 

明浩摇头，“我们不会让他得逞的。”

 

“是的。他只有十分之一的机会猜中标记，而不管他盯上谁，剩下的人都会上去拿下他，他根本逃不掉。我们只要保证接下来的几天没有人单独行动，等着他上钩。”

 

“你只是想把事情简单化。”珉奎控诉着。

 

净汉用一种“哦”的表情看着他，“怪我？如果现在这个比赛已经结束了，我们早在城市里休息了。真正的床铺，带水压、肥皂、洗发水的热水澡，柔软的毛巾，空调，一人六个枕头，真正的食物。珉奎，你不想念食物吗？”

 

“好了，够了。”胜澈打断道，“我们都明白你的意思，但说这个只会让大家更想念舒适的生活。但这不是我们报名参赛的理由，我们是为了胜利而来的。野外生活确实很糟糕，所以我们尽快拿下比赛，提早一两天回去好好享受吧。”

 

“有人有什么好主意让我们快速获胜吗？有人吗？有人吗？ ”知秀叹了口气，“韩率能听懂这个笑话。” (*注)

 

“好吧，我们可以考虑从他们的基地搜起，你们觉得呢？”顺荣提议。

 

圆佑摇摇头，“他不会藏在那里的，这是我们第一个就会搜的地方。”

 

“对，所以如果他人就在那里而我们没有去找他，那就太蠢了吧？”

 

“这也太明显了——”

 

“——其实。”明浩插话道，“我同意顺荣的观点。我们应该先去他们的基地找找。”

 

顺荣立马兴奋地望着明浩但马上被他的眼神击沉了。

 

“我不觉得我们能在那里找到他，但重点是：他需要水。他没法带上两天的量，那太重了，所以他一定在一个离水井很近或是离基地很近的地方。这样范围就缩小到了六处。他们的基地里一定有一张地图记录着他们探索过的地方，而且我怀疑他们没有侦察过东南队所在的那角——因为他们的侦察队与我们碰上的地方还没到东南队的领地。如果我的理论正确，他就不知道那支队伍的水井和基地在哪里，这样需要搜索的地方就减少到了四个。”

 

胜澈眨着眼睛看了明浩一会儿，知勋能感觉到他的大脑在飞速运转，但他们现在没有考虑太多事情的余裕了，胜澈很快回到了手头上的问题，同意按这个思路尝试一下。

 

如同圆佑所推测的，玟赫不在基地里，基于净汉此前的侦察他们没花多少时间就确认了这一点。不过他们找到了地图，上面有圆形的标注，但没有痕迹表明他们有进入过东南队的领地。

 

“那么现在…东北还是西南？两个完全相反的方向，五五开的机率猜中他选择的路线。”珉奎说这话时一直看着明浩，而明浩回给他一个毫不客气的“干嘛，你以为我会精神感应吗”的表情。

 

“我们可以分散行动。”知勋提议，“我们的人手足够，而且大部队移动也不方便。”

 

“如果十个人去追他，他会发现然后逃跑的，他也不傻。”净汉赞同道。

 

珉奎歪歪头，“但现在我们有人数优势，而且十个人一起上去抓他，他比较难逃掉。”

 

“那是在他不会老远就看到我们的情况下。”净汉反对道。

 

“好了。”胜澈说，“我们按年龄分组。知秀，顺荣，知勋，明浩跟着我，净汉带剩下的四个人回我们最初的基地。我们有在两个基地都生活过的优势，应该对两个基地周边的地理环境都很熟了。”

 

“等等。”知勋打断他，“我们现在就出发吗？我们也需要水，既然现在我们人都在这里不如先进行补给。”

 

明浩抬起手晃了晃手指，“我也有个相似的问题。如果我们现在出发，不是要天黑才能到达那两个基地吗？对他来说有夜色的掩护，要逃脱更容易。而且这个基地怎么办？我们要留人手在这里吗？要是他的最终目标是回到这里我们不就等于是在给他这个机会了吗？”

 

净汉有些不耐烦了，“这太蠢了，说的好像如果我们放他轻松回来了，他在这里撑到比赛结束就能赢一样，最后我们还是能靠人数赢。”

 

“我不认为我们应该继续分组。他现在获胜的唯一希望是拿下我们的标记，而如果我们大部队一起行动，他成功的可能性会降得很低。”胜澈严肃地说。

 

“我就应该在第一次碰到他时就把他干掉，我明明可以的。”净汉的嘟囔声还在源源不断地传来。

 

“我们今晚不如就在这里扎营吧。”为了不让净汉在这种情绪中陷得太深，顺荣马上提议道，“大家都又脏又累又饿，而且我们也不能保证今晚就结束比赛。如果我们明天早上在日出前上路的话，我们可以从两个方向夹击他，给他增加压力。如果我们能抓到他那最好，如果抓不到，我们也已经尽力了而且结果还是我们赢。不算白忙一场。”

 

“问题就在于我们没法互相传递信息。”知勋抱怨着，再次被老掉牙的规则弄得火大，“如果我们能通讯，那我们发现两边的营地都是空的之后就能包抄回来。他就这么几个地方能躲。”

 

“好吧，他很擅长到处跑，所以也没那么简单。”

 

“我觉得。”胜澈缓缓道，“我们真正要注意的应该是不犯低级错误。我们已经大意了一次，就因为那样我们损失了第一个队友，我们本应该以13人全员存活的姿态迎接胜利的。但不论我们用何种方法，最终的胜利才是最重要的。没有低级错误，没有出局，然后我们就能回去享受周日的假日，再准备第二轮的比赛了。”

 

 

 

于是，队伍今晚睡在了第三个基地里，同样，与之前的那个基地构造相似但不完全一样。由于人数减少，房间分配也发生了变化，现在俊辉和圆佑跟灿分在一间，而知勋和顺荣两人一间。

 

光想想这个情形就让知勋觉得紧张。他不知道这是怎么了，明明不管是在他明白对顺荣的感情之前还是之后，他们都有很多次睡在同一个房间里过，而这次理应跟之前的那么多次没有区别。但这次，他想，大概是因为在比赛结果出来之前的当口，而就像顺荣之前说的那样，比赛让大家变得情绪化。净汉为了取得胜利正在逐步失去他自持的冷静，俊辉和圆佑在折腾一些知勋无法理解的苦恋游戏，而至于知勋他自己…他现在很紧张。

 

“你怎么这么紧张啊？” 顺荣刚刷完牙回来就注意到了，“年长那几个睡在公共区，没有人能在不被他们发现的情况下进来，而就算有人冲进来了，俊辉和圆佑也会帮忙解决的。”

 

“对…”知勋慢慢呼出一口气。

 

“有心事？说起来，今天已经到下一天了，你真的不打算告诉我吗？那件我应该知道但显然还不知道的事。”

 

知勋觉得他应该说点什么，随便什么，只要能减缓他躁动的脉搏、舒缓他紧绷的神经、放空他胸腔内的窒息感就行。或许还能弥补一下几天前他在顺荣面前愤然离去的那件事，至于那时的气愤、苦涩、嫉妒，现在都已烟消云散。

 

“我…”

 

“你？”

 

“我明年不参赛了。就比赛而言，我是说，所以…这是我们最后的夏天了。呃，至少是我的最后一个夏天了。”

 

顺荣望着他，“哦。”

 

“哦？就这样？”

 

对此，顺荣只是一个耸肩，“我的意思是…你又不是要死了，我们又不是再也见不到面了。”

 

知勋顿了一下，“我只是对你听到消息之后的反应感到惊讶而已。对你来说…这样太冷静了。”

 

“也许吧。”顺荣又耸了耸肩，“你这一整周都因为这个最后的比赛心事重重的，所以我猜是发生了什么事。我有点期待这个大新闻是你向我表白誓言永远的爱，但我不小心听到了你早上和胜澈的谈话，所以我早就知道你要退赛这个事了。”

 

“啥。”

 

“啥？”顺荣不自然地笑了笑，“嗯…那确实是我的幻想…但我就是这么希望的。”

 

“权顺荣。”知勋艰难地开了口，他突然觉得有些呼吸困难，“认真点，一次也好。”他原本紧绷的心现在变得一片空白。他不知道该怎么形容，心中升起了一种无穷尽的奇怪感觉，就好像掉进了一个无法逃脱的黑洞。顺荣究竟为什么要期待那种事？

 

“这是我说过的最认真的话了。”顺荣用手拨弄着床沿，轻轻地说，“我知道你高中的时候不太在意我，也许就是因为这样我才铁了心要让你喜欢上我？不管怎样，我都成功地让你愿意跟我出去玩，做我的朋友、伙伴，但是…”

 

他抬头看时，知勋也正在看着他。

 

“但我希望你能真的喜欢上我。而当我觉得你确实开始有些喜欢我时，我又想让你更喜欢我。我一直以为你不可能像我喜欢你那样喜欢我，但是有那么一次，大学第一年的时候，你喝醉以后开始摸我的头发，我就觉得——”顺荣又忽然停了下来，避开了知勋的视线，“我观察每一个人，同时我也在观察你，而我觉得，好吧，也许…”

 

“顺荣。”知勋说，“你是在说，一直以来，你都知道我对你的感情，而你对我也是一样的吗？那么…”

 

“但你知道我的感受吗？”顺荣问，“知勋啊，你和圆佑都这样。你觉得我们一路走来就是为了这一刻，但我和俊辉都不是这样，我们都不喜欢越过其中的过程直奔结局。在过去的六年里我已经强迫你做了太多的事了，但只有这件事我不想在你没有准备好之前强求你。所以在我们渐渐分开时，我意识到了还没到说破的时候。”

 

“所以你等着。”知勋说。

 

“嗯。”顺荣道。

 

“你觉得我们每次都是百分之百准备好了才参加比赛的吗？”

 

顺荣挑了挑眉，“什么？”

 

“你这个十足十的大傻瓜，没有人的人生是百分百准备好的。如果你早点说出来能节约我们俩好多的时间。”知勋很想蹂躏一下顺荣那张可爱的脸蛋。

 

“说说容易做起来难啊！”顺荣抗议道，“自己做当事人的时候我很难分清楚哪部分是事实，哪部分只是我的幻想啊。”

 

“我恨你。”知勋不带任何感情色彩地说。

 

顺荣看着他，脸上的表情让人难以拒绝。知勋逃开了，他知道自己抵抗不了这个。

 

“睡觉，以后再谈。”

 

“明天吗？”顺荣满怀希望地问。

 

知勋叹气，“去睡觉，顺荣。”

 

“那就后天？”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  *注：原文"Anyone? Anyone? Bueller?"是一个电影梗，来自Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)，台译跷课天才。讲一个叫Ferris Bueller的高中生逃课和女朋友出去浪，有一段经典镜头是课堂上老师像个复读机一样点Bueller的名字，以及他讲两句就要问有没有人会，”anyone? anyone?”


	6. Day 6

Day 6 剩余玩家11名

 

一整天顺荣都像一只走失的狗狗一样跟在他后头。他们到达了他们上一次呆过的基地，就是海边的那个，然而尽管他们进行了地毯式的搜查，找到了水井也搜遍了井边，还是没找到玟赫的踪迹。所以他们只能等待。而等待意味着干等、轮岗放哨和过多的思考时间。

 

知勋想到自己之前的推论全部作废就很头痛。他之前很严肃地说服自己，顺荣知道自己的感情，之所以不说破，是因为他的回答是不做回应。但现在反过来发现顺荣闭口不提的原因以后，他反而受到了更巨大的打击。但同时，有件事顺荣又说对了。对自己说，‘这是世界上唯一一个可以让我放下戒备的人’，和直接对那个人说，‘好的，来吧，我的防备已经为你放下了’，是完全不同的两码事。对知勋来说，邀请别人进入自己的朋友圈已经很难了，更不要说比这更深一层的关系…

 

他昨晚忽然拥有的多到诡异的勇气，现在已经全部烟消云散了。

 

“抱歉，我没有早点说出来。”顺荣说。

 

“你应该说的。”知勋回道，又放软了语气，“但是你应该也很烦恼吧。”

 

他们现在坐在基地的屋顶上，水放在背后。顺荣本应戒备周围，但是他的弓放在他腿边的地上。

 

“我怕你会发现，因为我一直都尽量和你在同一个组，或是问你问题，或类似的事情。我怕你发现以后被吓跑。”

 

知勋冷笑了一声，又撇过头藏住真正的笑意。“我从来没有要避开你。”

 

“但还是有可能把你吓跑。”

 

“也许吧。”

 

顺荣没再接话。

 

“我…我不像俊辉或是圆佑，我不太适应和人接触，我不是…”

 

“我知道。”顺荣说。

 

“不是…问题不在于我不适应与人接触，更像是…我不知道怎么说，距离感？”

 

顺荣拿肩膀推推知勋，“我知道啊，这也是我什么都不说的理由之一。”

 

“很明显我什么都不知道，”知勋小声抱怨道，“你却什么都知道，真烦。”

 

顺荣笑了，“我知道你不是会完全对人放下戒备的人，所以我不会要求你那样。但如果今年剩下的时间里我们能变亲近就好了，再像以前那样相处。”

 

“我…”知勋吞吐道，“我很害怕，我们会这样结束。我怕这次比赛会是我们最后一次见到对方，然后我们又各自过上了自己的生活。”

 

“说什么呢，就算是这样，我们也还有，嗯，到我们拿下全国总冠军之前还有八周左右的时间在一起？”

 

“最好是那样，我们能捧到冠军奖杯。”知勋抱怨道，“我们现在其实什么都不该想，除了如何获胜。”

 

顺荣拍拍他的手臂，“放轻松，我们现在不是什么都做不了嘛。再说，即使你没有拿到金牌，至少你还能带走一个男朋友，不是吗？”

 

“不要用这种说法。”

 

“什么，男朋友？难道我还要再等到明天吗？”

 

“你要等到，我想想，嗯，你永远都等不到。”

 

顺荣点点头，“我知道了，那就是后天。”

 

 

 

滑稽的是，结束号角响起时他们压根不知道自己是输了还是赢了。他们花了点时间集合，等着船把他们带回釜山，而没人想要问结果。

 

直到他们看到了净汉，看到他带着知勋见过的最灿烂的笑容奔过来时，结果才一目了然。

 

玟赫其实逃过了早上的搜捕，却在下午被珉奎看到了，那其实是个意外，但就如报告所说，净汉飞快地追了上去，然后除了他们的胜利之外，不可能再有其他结果。

 

“我就说这哥今年夏天变了。”顺荣说。

 

“是，你永远都是对的。”知勋应允着。

 

他还允许顺荣把他的肩膀当成靠枕，虽然发生了那么多事情之后，这也不算什么特别的举动，但直接在其他人面前这样做还是非常罕见的。接他们回陆地的船开动了，没有人像他俩这样平静地坐着，所以知勋觉得自己这边不太会被注意到。

 

直到圆佑坐了下来。

 

“真好，我很欣慰。”

 

“走开。”知勋道。

 

圆佑皱眉，“俊辉也这么说。”

 

“俊辉？”顺荣怀疑道。他从知勋肩上抬起头，让知勋有点想念他靠在自己身上的感觉。

 

“好吧，他没有直接那么说，但就是这个意思。”

 

“你们两个还没解决好？”

 

圆佑一瞬间有点炸毛，“冷静点，这又不是比赛，我们有时间考虑接下来的人生。”然后他又泄气了，“虽然，就目前看来，我们不说话时比频繁交流要相处得更好。”

 

顺荣不带恶意地笑了，“反正只要你俩都还在参赛，你们就没法完全分开。”

 

“确实。”圆佑赞同道。

 

知勋看了看圆佑，发现他正转过头，目光寻找着俊辉。知勋又转头注视顺荣，发现他正望着海面，脸上的神情很得意。说实话，他们已经共同走过了漫长的一段旅程，而道路的尽头又是分叉路口。他和顺荣已经一起走到了现在，为何不能在这条路上走得更远一点呢？

 

（第一局结束。）


End file.
